The Bride
by jojoDO
Summary: The screwed up tale of why Nina is wearing a wedding dress. When Heihachi takes back the Zaibatsu from Jin, Nina gets trapped in a hopeless (and demeaning) position as HIS personal assistant. But what exactly does he want her to "assist" him with? And how far will he take it?
1. Chapter 1: Change in Management

**I thought I'd put a note at the beginning for future readers. This fic is 90% Nina smut. Do not read this unless you have a serious hard on for the blonde babe. That being said, there IS an actual story behind this filth. This is the story of why Nina is in a wedding dress and looking to kill some mofos. But to get to that part, you have to read through many chapters of Nina in very naughty situations. Just thought I'd warn you ahead of time. ENJOY! Oh, and I do not own Tekken or its characters. Just my dirty mind.**

Nina threw her head back and stared lifelessly at the ceiling as she sat on the throne of the Mishima Zaibatsu. She was laying horizontally across the throne, her legs sprawled out over the arm of the seat. No one knew what she was feeling; not even she did. Was is sadness? Remorse? A desire for reprisal? Maybe she just wanted closure. But there was one thing that she WAS certain about... she wanted Jin Kazama back.

"Cmon, you idiot... I've been keeping this seat warm for days now." she muttered angrily to no one in particular. Ever since his disappearance, she did nothing but sit on the throne and await his arrival. She was almost certain he would walk through that elevator door like he had done so many times before. But now, she was starting to have doubts.

"What if Jin is really dead? What do I do then... what am I even doing NOW?" Nina said to herself in the same angry tone. She felt such a mix of emotions, which was strange to her. Never in her life had she felt obligation like she did now. What was REALLY keeping her on that throne? Was it more than money?

Nina stretched and let out a loud groan, folding her arms behind her head. "I might as well just get up, step into that elevator, and leave this building and this career. You're an assassin, dammit! You took this job for the money, and that's all. Jin's gone, and that means the contract has been fulfilled. That, that's all..."

Her eyes darted over to the elevator. She wished so very badly for it to start moving and making noise. She wanted to hear the DING! of the door opening. She wanted Jin to step out of it and put everything back to the way it was before. She didn't want to admit it, but she had never had more fun being Jin's bodyguard. The money, the thrill of warfare, of protecting the most important and dangerous man on the face of the earth... it lit a fire of passion in her that burned brightly throughout the entirety of Jin's campaign. Maybe THIS is why Nina wanted Jin to come back so badly: she didn't want to go back to her normal life and lose that feeling.

Suddenly, to Nina's surprise, the elevator DID start moving. Her eyes widened and she shot to her feet, as she watched the platform go down.

"Jin?!"

The minutes that passed were the longest of her life. She couldn't help but feel a warmth in her gut; a reassurance that things were back to normal. Her eyes were unwavering as the platform slowly rose to the top of the throne room. A loud DING sounded and the doors swung open.

"I kept your seat warm for yo- what the..."

But Nina's look of reassurance turned to horror when she saw who was standing before her: he was a much older man than Jin, with a muscular body and a strange hairdo that stood up on both sides of his head, leaving a bald spot in the middle. He had a gray moustache resting right above his twisted grin. It was a face that everyone knew and feared, the face of the most notorious man in all of Japan: Heihachi Mishima.

"It... it can't be..." Nina stammered as she backed up slowly, stumbling backwards onto the throne.

"How nice of you to do that for me!" Heihachi yelled, tilting his head back and emitting his trademark barking laugh.

"YAAAAAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAA!"

Nina's face was frozen with shock and fear as Heihachi slowly crept towards her, his evil grin not subsiding. He removed his tiger striped coat and threw it on the ground, then took a firm stance right in front of Nina. He slowly leaned over, his face close to hers.

"You're in my seat, girl. I suggest you move before I snap your spine in half."

Nina's response was a desperate look of defiance. She couldn't deny that she was afraid; only two people in the world had bested Heihachi in combat. There was no way she could defend the throne from him. But she thought of Jin, of her time spent with him. She thought of what losing the Zaibatsu could mean for them. If she failed now, Jin would have nothing to come back to... and she would be alone in this world once more.

 _For the Zaibatsu.. for Jin... I will fight._

Nina rose to her feet and stood firm against Heihachi's large and intimidating figure. The proximity of her face and his was almost suffocating.

"How have you come back?" she asked, not showing any fear in her voice.

"Who the hell do you think I am, girl?" Heihachi barked. "Do you really think you whelps could keep the Zaibatsu from it's rightful owner? I merely played my cards right, training and meditating for the day when I would rise to power once again. That day is now!"

"The Zaibatsu doesn't belong to you anymore, you bastard." Nina hissed. "Jin Kazama is my boss, not you."

"HA! Well I don't see him around anywhere, do you?" Heihachi said with a chuckle. "Don't delude yourself, girl. That brat didn't have what it takes to run this empire. He didn't have the skills, the brains, OR the balls like I do."

"Heh, that's funny. Because if that's the case, you would've never lost it in the first place." Nina retorted, a small smirk forming on her lips. She heard a low grown escape from Heihachi's throat; he was getting pissed off. And NO ONE likes Heihachi when he's pissed off.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Heihachi roared, clenching his fists and slamming his foot into the ground. The shockwave of the stomp sent Nina tumbling to the ground. Nina gasped and scrambled to her feet as Heihachi slowly approached her, his shadow looming over her.

"You don't have what it takes to play this game, girl. You're in over your head. Now stand down... or you WILL regret it."

Nina felt her entire body trembling... what was she doing? She was letting emotion cloud her judgement; if she had any sense at all, she would run away as fast as she could. But still her mind was filled with thoughts of Jin. She thought of a better, easier time, when Jin was on the seat of power and the world was at his fingertips. And by his side sharing that power was her, his faithful bodyguard.

Suddenly, Nina felt fire engulf her; she rose to her feet and took her fighting stance, matching Heihachi's gaze with her own. No matter what, she didn't want that time to be lost to her. Heihachi was an obstacle in Jin's path, and it's her job to remove it.

"For Jin." Nina said stoically and sprinted forward, showing no hesitation. Heihachi grinned and put his hands up as she closed distance between them.

"HaaaAAAAH!" Nina yelled as she leaped forward, extending her leg for a kick aimed square at Heihachi's face. With a smirk, Heihachi lunged forward fast as lighting. Nina gasped; he was faster than the human eye.

In a flash, Nina was sent flying backwards into a nearby wall. The only thing she saw was Heihachi standing there, palm thrust forward and electricity coursing through him. Pain suddenly flooded her ribcage; did he break all of them with that blow?

"AGH!" Nina cried out as her back hit the wall and she fell face first onto the ground. All the energy in her body was drained in an instant and replaced with pain. She couldn't even move; all she could do was groan in agony.

"Welp, that's over." Heihachi said in a casual tone as he plopped onto the throne and let out a loud sigh.

"Ahhhhhhhh! It's still molded to my butt shape from sitting here for so long! HEHAHAHAHAHA!"

Heihachi took a moment of silence to just look around and take in the reality that the empire was his once again and nothing could steal it from him. He felt like a new man, like he was 50 years younger.

By some strange coincidence, as soon as the "50 years younger" thought had crossed his mind, his gaze had averted to the badly hurt Nina coughing and wheezing on the floor. Heihachi stopped for a minute and just gazed at the blonde woman: she was certainly beautiful, and still young thanks to her time being cryogenically frozen. He couldn't help but admire the way her bare legs looked in the black miniskirt she was wearing. As she desperately tried to lift herself up her body arched upward, giving Heihachi a nice peek up her skirt and at her lacy black underwear.

Suddenly the realization hit Heihachi: what the hell does being old mean? Age is just a state of mind! Even at his age, he is still a kickass fighter and the owner of the largest empire in the world! He's Heihachi Mishima, dammit! In his presence, mountains cower and oceans part. He can have anything and anyone he wants; he's less a man than a god.

And with this realization, Heihachi immediately knew what his next step would be...

"Hey girlie." Heihachi called out to the wheezing Nina. "How would you like a promotion?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2: Promotion?

Nina felt tears welling up as she slumped back onto the floor after another vain attempt at getting up. She hated herself for being so weak; she had let Jin down, and it only took a few seconds. She didn't even have enough strength to hold back the tears as they flowed from her eyes. Nina laid there, face planted in the floor, and cried silently. She cried for her weakness, her failure, the end of her career, but most of all... she cried for Jin. If he were here right now, would he look at her with pride? No; it would be a look of disgust. She was worthless as his bodyguard; she couldn't save him from Azazel, and she couldn't even save his seat of power from being taken.

"Hey girlie. How would you like a promotion?" a voice suddenly asked.

Nina angrily struggled to turn around and face the source of the voice. Finally she managed to meet eyes with Heihachi, who was staring at her with a look of cruel enjoyment.

"What the... hell did... you... say to me...?" Nina said, gasping between words. Heihachi chuckled as he sat back and assumed a casual position of one leg over his knee.

"What were you to Jin, huh? His secretary or something?"

"I was his number two!" Nina spat. "I protected him, I followed his every command, I never left his side!"

"Heh, sounds like a pretty good deal. So did you... you know... perform "other" services?"

Nina felt redness rushing to her face. "You are sick. It wasn't like that!"

Heihachi's grin widened. "Oh really? Well that's good then. I won't have to worry about sloppy seconds."

When she heard those words, Nina's eyes widened until her eyeballs nearly popped out. She started struggling to get to her feet a lot harder now.

"Wha...wha...t...do you... m-mean?" she stammered as she tried to lift herself.

"Heh heh heh... well I'm not just gonna let you go to waste. You're a valuable employee of my business, and Heihachi Mishima makes good use of ALL of his assets."

Nina gave up on getting to her feet and started crawling towards the elevator. But it was no use; she was too slow. She felt fear consume her as Heihachi's shadow came closer and closer, blocking out any light of hope that was in front of her. The next thing she felt was a hand grasp her ponytail firmly and jerk her upward.

"AH!" Nina squealed as her entire body flipped over like a hamburger patty. She was now flat on her back, looking up at the towering old man.

"Now, about that promotion..." Heihachi said with an evil look of lust.

"Wh-what are you gonna do to me?" Nina asked, trying not to show fear.

"It's not what I'm doing TO you, it's what I'm doing FOR you." Heihachi replied. He reached down and undid his belt, then without warning, dropped his pants right in front of the wounded Nina. She shut her eyes tightly and looked away in disgust.

"I'm gonna treat you better than my whelp of a grandson ever did. You're gonna enjoy working for me, as MY number two."

"No! I don't want to!" Nina yelled at him, her eyes still shut. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted off of the ground and onto Heihachi's waist. Heihachi grabbed her legs and forced them around his waist, his manhood bulging through his fundoshi and pressing against her crotch. Nina struggled to break free, but she was in too much pain from her broken ribs and hurt back. All she could do was whimper in pain as Heihachi forced her arms around his neck.

"Nghhh! Stop... please..." Nina wheezed.

"Shhhh shhh shhh..." Heihachi said in a soft voice, leaning over and kissing her neck. "Now listen to me, Nina baby. You got this job thanks to my grandson, but that incompetent fool is gone now. You're gonna find that working for a REAL man like me is far greater than anything that sissy boy offered you. Now why don't we take a seat on my throne, and we'll discuss your... "qualifications."

Heihachi lifted Nina high, earning a yelp of pain from the woman. He sat down on the throne, his manhood standing straight up in his fundoshi. He sat Nina on his knees, and slowly trailed his hands up her skirt.

"N-no, please..." Nina begged.

"Relax, babe. Heihachi Mishima takes care of his people!"

His hands slowly lifted up her skirt, revealing her lacy black panties underneath. They were a perfect triangular shape that only just barely covered her intimate area. The elastic around her hips was only a thin black strip, no wider than a strip of tape. It was suitable underwear for a mature woman like Nina.

"Mmm... well you've got the look down." Heihachi said in a lustful tone. Without warning he forcefully pulled Nina closer to him until their bodies were touching, earning a yelp from her. With her skirt still lifted and her crotch pressed against his manhood, he grabbed her waist and started moving her back and forth slowly against him.

"Ugh...ughhh..." Nina groaned in disgust. She had never felt more uncomfortable in her life.

"Yeah, you like that?" Heihachi groaned. "I bet my grandson never gave you THIS job!"

Heihachi made sure her hands were firmly around his neck before tightening his grip on her waist and bucking his hips against her at a quick pace. Harder and harder he made her ride him until Nina started to feel wetness oozing from his crotch.

"EUGH! You dirty...!" Nina yelled, turning her head away from him.

"Don't act like you don't like it!" Heihachi said between grunts. He grinded against her harder and harder, staining her own underwear with his wetness. His fundoshi was soaked with his precum.

"Now Nina baby, this is what you have to look forward to every day when you come to work for me. I expect you to do the same stuff you did for Jin: be my bodyguard, fill out all my paperwork, trim my nosehair, do my household chores-"

"I...never.. AHH... I never... did most of those... UH... things!" Nina shouted between moans.

"Well you're gonna start now, blondie!" Heihachi yelled. He suddenly lifted her up and spun her around 180, her back now facing him.

"Wha-what are you..." Nina stammered. Heihachi lifted the back of her skirt up and got a good look at her ass in her sexy black underwear. It was small enough on both sides to show a little of her ass cheeks, and pulled down enough to see the slightest hint of crack.

Nina closed her eyes and groaned when she heard Heihachi moan with delight at the sight of her ass. Suddenly she heard him fumbling around with cloth... was he doing what she thought he was doing?!

"Oh God!" Nina yelled in repulsion when the white fundoshi was tossed on the floor near them. She then felt herself being pulled backwards against Heihachi once again. Her fears were realized when her ass brushed against something long, hard, and tipped.

"Now, Nina... depending on how good a job you do for me..." Heihachi continued, then started grinding his manhood against her ass with tremendous force, his leaking precum soaking the back of Nina's panties.

"...I might give you a raise and even some executive privileges, like getting to use my personal washroom or feeding my pet Kuma. Now doesn't that sound fun?"

At the same time Nina shouted "NO!", Heihachi gave a simultaneous yell as his cum erupted and splattered the back of Nina's panties, covering the fabric until there was more white than black.

"Euuugh, that's gross..." Nina whimpered. Suddenly she was pulled backwards until her head rested against Heihachi's chest.

"I think you've got the job." Heihachi whispered to her, chuckling loudly as his hands trailed all over her body.

"You... bastard... I'll make you pay for this. You hear me? You fucked with the wrong assassin." Nina said coldly, cringing as her breasts were groped.

"Now don't be like that. I just gave you the job of a lifetime. High pay, free medical care, a nice place to sleep... all you gotta do is be my faithful servant like you were to Jin."

"Jin... never treated me... this way..." Nina said with a pained grunt. "Wait... what did you mean by nice place to sleep?"

"Heh heh heh.. well you're my personal assistant now, aren't you?" Heihachi asked, leaning over and planting a kiss on her ear. "So you're not allowed to leave my side. EVER."

Nina could only shut her eyes in anguish at the thought of having to live with Heihachi. This was it: her new life, as Heihachi's sex slave. And now she was too weak to even REMOTELY fight back. As Heihachi groped and kissed her, all she could do was pray to whatever god would listen: pray for the strength to take bloody revenge.


	3. Chapter 3: Longest Car Ride Ever

Nina wished she could feel relieved when the long day was finally over, but her despair only doubled when she imagined what was in store for her when she arrived at her new home. She was a slave now, forced to fulfill whatever sick desires Heihachi harbored for the rest of her life. There was a reason Heihachi Mishima was feared by so many: his power is absolute, beyond even the eyes of the law. He would do as he pleased, without fear of reprisal.

"Come Nina, you can ride in my personal limo! I'll let you sit in my lap, heh heh.."

Nina rolled her eyes at Heihachi's flirting as he lifted her and threw her in the backseat of his vehicle quite forcefully, earning a cry of pain from her.

"Oops! Forgot you were still hurt. Ah well, Dr. `Hachi will heal you with his sweet manly lovin!"

Heihachi crawled into the backseat and closed the door, smiling as creepily as one can smile. A worried expression overtook Nina as she started backing up towards the left door, but the locks immediately engaged. She was trapped.

"Driver, to my humble abode!" Heihachi barked, and thus began what would be the longest car ride of Nina's life.

As the car sped onto the highway, Heihachi turned to Nina with a lustful smile.

"Now then, Nina baby... how about a little 'entertainment' for your boss?" Nina gulped, fearful of what was next to come

"C-can't you wait?" she asked, backing away slightly. "We're in a vehicle, for Christ sake."

"Plenty of room in Heihachi's Shaggin Wagon!"

Nina only had time to yelp as Heihachi forced himself onto her, outstretching her legs and getting on top of her. His huge frame against her broken ribs caused Nina to wheeze and cough in agony.

"P..please..." she said weakly. "It hurts..."

"Oh quit whining, you big baby. I got blown up by a Jack and was launched several miles! You don't see me complaining!"

"I'm not like you-aaaah..." Nina moaned in discomfort as Heihachi started planting kisses on her neck. His hands were groping and kneading her breasts through her black dress as he planted sloppy, wet kisses up and down. Suddenly, to Nina's disgust, he stuck out his tongue and licked her neck all the way up to her chin.

"Ughhhhh..." Nina groaned in disgust. She shivered slightly; her neck was wet with his saliva, and it was really cold and uncomfortable.

"Mmmm, you taste good..." Heihachi moaned. He licked upward until he reached her mouth, then abruptly stuck his tongue in. Nina gave a muffled yell as her mouth was suddenly stuffed full of Heihachi tongue. Once his tongue was fully submerged, he pressed his lips against hers and started attacking her mouth sloppier than an animal.

"HMM! HMM! HMM!" Nina yelled. Heihachi couldn't understand her, but he was certain she was cursing him. He only chuckled as he continued to swirl his tongue in her mouth and move his lips against hers. Finally after a few seconds he pulled away with a wet smooch.

"Ahh!" Heihachi sighed. "I feel like I'm back in high school!"

"Get... off... of m..e..." Nina squeaked, the pain on her torso unbearable. Heihachi looked at her and gave a pitiful roll of his eyes.

"Alright, fine!" he said, annoyed. He got off of her, and Nina could feel the air reentering her lungs. She immediately curled up in a fetal position and groaned, clutching her ribs.

"Huh, I really did a number on you... but no worries. I've got something that can fix that as soon as we get to my place. Then we can REALLY let loose!"

"Wha...t are you talking... about...?" Nina wheezed, coughing violently.

"Ah, you'll see." Heihachi said, stretching out and putting his hands behind his head. "I tell ya, you're really gonna like it at my place. It's really big, lots of bedrooms... of course we'll only be using one, heh heh...

"Oh I can't wait." Nina said, rolling her eyes. "I bet all your kidnapped girls have a ball."

Suddenly Nina felt herself being jerked upwards, causing a rush of pain to engulf her ribs. Suddenly she was flipped over, without warning.

"WAAAH!" Nina yelped as she landed facefirst on Heihachi's lap.

"You've got a real mouth on you, Nina darling." Heihachi sneered, then grabbed her ponytail and lifted her head up, causing her to groan.

"I'm sure there's better ways you could use it."

Nina grunted in repulsion as Heihachi pulled down his pants, revealing that he was no longer wearing his fundoshi. She shut her eyes and tried to look away, but Heihachi's grip on her ponytail was too firm. Her face was so close to his man-meat that it was touching her.

"Well what are you waiting for?!" Heihachi barked.

"Go to hell." Nina retorted. "If you put that thing anywhere near my mouth I'll bite it off."

"Oh really?" Heihachi said with a loud laugh. "I got news for you girlie: my reaction time is a HELL of a lot quicker than yours! If you bite my dick off, I'll break your neck like it was a twig. You'll be dead in a second, not even long enough to realize what you did. Now do you really want to throw away your life like that?"

Nina didn't want to admit it, but he was right; even if she did manage to hurt Heihachi, he could kill her in an instant. There was nothing she could do. As much misery as she was in right now, she wasn't quite ready to throw her life away. Strangely, she had a glimmer of hope that maybe this wouldn't be the rest of her life. After all, how many times has the seat of power changed in the Zaibatsu? Maybe Heihachi is the ruler today, but who's to say there wouldn't be a new head of the Zaibatsu tomorrow?

With this realization, Nina decided the best thing she could do was bide her time and play along with Heihachi's sick desires. All she could do was hope: hope that Jin would come back one day and make things right. All she had left in the world was hope.

"Alright, fine..." Nina grumbled. "You want entertainment? I'll give it to you. But you better enjoy it, because one day your parade is gonna come crashing down."

"Less talkie, more suckie!" Heihachi yelled, then grabbed her head and forced his manhood down her throat. Nina felt like throwing up immediately, but she wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing it. He was probably into that anyway.

Heihachi leaned back and tilted his head upward as Nina worked on his manhood. His hand guided her head up and down, quickening and slowing the pace as he saw fit.

"Mmm... ohhhhh Nina... I've been waiting for this for a looong time. You know, I've always had a thing for you, ever since the first tourney when you tried to assassinate me. Ah, if only my damn son hadn't thrown me off a cliff. I'm sure we could have got to know each other better..."

Nina tried to tune him out as she reluctantly sucked on his member. She tried to shut down her brain: she didn't want to hear him, taste him, or feel him. But Heihachi was making it difficult to ignore him, especially when he forced her head down all the way to the base and caused her to gag.

"And I especially liked your look in the fourth tourney too. What happened to that old jumpsuit of yours? You know, the pink one? I gotta say, whoever had the bright idea of putting you in cryosleep deserves a million bucks. Now I don't have to feel bad about waiting so many decades to hook up with your sweet ass, hee hee..."

Nina gave a quiet "ugh", but Heihachi heard it and decided to punish her by quickening her pace on his manhood. He decided to take it up a notch by bucking his hips upward, causing his huge schlong to go all the way down her throat with every thrust.

"UGhhh! UGhhhhh!" Nina gagged, nearly getting sick at the force and depth his dick was reaching in her throat.

"Yeahh! Now we're cooking! Mmm yeah, work it girl!"

Nina's eyes rolled upwards as her throat was utterly assaulted by Heihachi's dick. She was no longer in control; all she could do was lay there and take it.

"Almost there...! Ahhh! Three...two...one... BLASTOFF!"

Heihachi's whole body shook as cum propelled out of his dick and pelted Nina's throat with tremendous force.

"Auughhhhh..." Nina moaned in disgust at the feeling and taste of his seed. She refused to swallow, and it leaked out of her mouth and all over Heihachi's lap. Finally he pulled his member from her mouth and Nina just fell over on his knee. Her body was drained of energy as she just laid there, Heihachi's cum still leaking from her mouth.

"God dammit Nina! You made a mess all over my good pants!" Heihachi grumbled as he put his dangerous weapon away and fastened the zipper.

"Now I'm gonna have to put you on laundry duty." He whispered, patting Nina's head. Nina ignored him and shut her eyes; all she wanted was to sleep and forget this whole ugly day. Not caring where her head was, she kept her eyes shut and drifted off to sleep, trying desperately to stifle her sobs. She hoped she could at least dream of better days.


	4. Chapter 4: New Home

_"My God, Nina... what did he do to you?"_

 _"Get... away... from me..."_

 _"Hey, just relax. I won't... I won't do anything. Not today."_

 _"Liar... you'll wait until... my guard is down..."_

 _"Shhh... it's over Nina. It's over..."_

"HEY! WAKE UP!"

Nina felt a hard impact against her face, forcing her eyes to shoot open. Just like that, she was back to reality: cold, awful reality.

"Cmon girlie, time to see your new home!"

Heihachi flung the door open and stepped out, leaving Nina laying there in a daze. She wished she could just lay there, but Heihachi wasn't having any of that. With a hand on each ankle, he forcefully yanked her from the car and onto the hard pavement.

"Oww! You diaper wearing old bastard!" Nina spat, fully awakened by the impact.

"Oops. Guess I don't know my own strength. No wait, of course I do! I'm Heihachi fucking Mishima! GAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Nina flashed him the meanest look possible as he scooped her up and thew her over his shoulder. Nina grunted loudly with every step Heihachi took, her torso bouncing against Heihachi's large frame and causing unbearable pain in her ribcage. She honestly thought she wouldn't survive the trip.

"Welcome to Casa Del Heihachi!" Heihachi exclaimed, opening his door and dropping Nina on the floor. He removed his coat and tossed it to his driver, who took it away. Now it was just the two of them.

"So, do you want the grand tour?" he asked to the lanuishing Nina. "Or should we just go to the master bedroom, heh heh heh..."

"TOUR!" Nina blurted, earning a strange look from Heihachi. "Ummm, please."

"Fine, gives me more time to recover from that sweet head you gave. ALLEY OOP!"

Nina yelped as Heihachi scooped her up brusquely and tucked her under his arm.

"Let me go! Ughhh!" Nina shouted, flailing wildly.

"Hey, don't talk to your boss like that, or I'll spank you like I used to do Lee." Heihachi gave her a tiny pat on the bottom, making her tense up.

"Now, I'll show you all the goods!" he exclaimed, laughing loudly. Nina suddenly started to regret her decision.

It must have been hours that Heihachi dragged Nina from room to room, showing off all of his fancy accommodations. Nina was starting to get extremely annoyed; he wouldn't shut up!

"And this here's my billiards room, over there is my pinball/skeeball room, oh and that's my video game room with built in vending machines! We should play some Tekken 6 sometime! I've got you as my background, tee hee..."

"That's lovely." Nina said in the flattest tone possible. "Please be done...please be done..."

"And this is my sauna, there's my favorite room to drink sake in, my built in pool, personal movie theater, ooh and there's Kuma's playroom! Just don't go in there, you might step in bear crap or human remains. I've really got to train him better..."

"Human... remains?" Nina asked, a shocked expression on her face.

"Well duh! What do you think happens to all my employees who piss me off? Just remember that, Nina baby." Heihachi said with a wink.

Before Nina could even open her mouth again, Heihachi snatched her up and started walking in the other direction.

"Weeeelp, tour's over! Except for one tiiiiny little thing I wanted to share with you. Now I expect you to keep this a secret, okay?"

"What, what is it?"

"You'll see" Heihachi said with a snicker.

After walking through many flights of stairs, the two of them finally arrived at Heihachi's master bedroom. Nina gulped at the thought of what horrid events would unfold in here.

"Just make yourself comfortable. On the bed of course, heh heh..."

Nina didn't really have a choice in the matter, so she crawled onto the bed and laid in a fetal position to rest her sore ribcage. The pain was so bad that she wanted to die.

Heihachi shut the door and locked it, then went to his bathroom and started rummaging through his cabinet.

"Let's see, no... no... huh, forgot I had those... hey, my nosehair trimmer. Dammit, but where is the- ah, here they are!"

Heihachi came back into the room carrying a small chest. He unlocked it and set it down on the bed, opening it and revealing the contents inside. There were several vials of three varying colors: blue, green, and purple.

"Now then... go ahead and drink this." Heihachi ordered, tossing her a vial of the green liquid. Nina picked it up and examined it for a moment.

"Tell me what it is first." Nina replied.

"Do you WANT to spend weeks writhing in pain? Drink the shit already!" Heihachi replied in a loud tone.

Nina slowly unscrewed the cap and sniffed the contents; it was odorless. With a deep breath, she put the vial to her lips and turned it upside down, allowing the green concoction to travel down her throat. Suddenly, she started wriggling uncontrollably. She felt like she was having a seizure as her body twisted and turned.

"What's... happening... to meeeee?!" Nina yelled loudly.

And in a flash, her body movements stopped. She got to her feet, but something was different: she was no longer in pain!

"The pain... it's gone." she said in a curious tone.

"Tadaaaaaah! It's my highly top secret hush hush ultra healing serum!" Heihachi exclaimed, gesticulating like a over-energetic salesperson.

"A healing serum?"

"Yeeep! After getting my ass kicked by Kazuya, Jin, and an army of JACKs, I decided to pay some top notch lab boys to whip up a healing serum to keep me alive and well! It works quite well, I must say. Agree?"

"But why? Why would you waste this on me?" Nina inquired.

"Well it's not like I have a shortage of it, or any of my other serums. Speaking of which..."

Heihachi's face got extremely giddy, like he had just won the lottery.

"W-what? What do the others do?" Nina asked, slightly worried. She was contemplating making a run for the door.

"If you thought that was amazing, wait until you see THIS one!"

Heihachi grabbed the purple vial and wasted no time gulping down the liquid in one move. Suddenly, his whole body started convulsing. His eyes rolled back in his head as he shook and spasmed.

"UUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! NINA BABY! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING YET!"

Nina couldn't keep her mouth closed as she witnessed the most amazing sight: Heihachi's hair started growing back wherever it was bald. It was even turning back to it's original black color! She noticed his wrinkles disappearing, his arms getting bigger, his chest getting more firm. He... was aging backwards!"

"YYYYEEEEAHHHH BABY! I CAN FEEEEEL THE POWAHHHH!"

When it was over, Heihachi looked quite different indeed. He looked at least 30 years younger!

"So what do you think of my... super sexifying youth serum?" he asked, flexing his pecs while he spoke.

"Ummm... that's... really something." Nina asked, at a loss for anything better to say.

"I would offer you one, but you still have the same sexy body you've always had. Fuckin cryosleep... why didn't I think of that?"

"Ssssssooooooo what happens now?" Nina asked, knowing she would regret that question.

"Now we make wild crazy hawt SECKS!" Heihachi barked. He got on all fours and started howling like a wolf. His libido had definitely increased ten fold.

"NOOO!" Nina yelled. She started for the door, but Heihachi was quick enough to get in her way.

"Going somewhere, my pretty?" he said in a creepy ass voice.

"I'm uh... just gonna... step out for some fresh air. Your sexiness and all is making the room stuffy." She put on an awkward half grin while she made the horrible excuse.

"Oh no you don't blondie!" Heihachi boomed, snatching Nina up and throwing her on the bed. "This serum only lasts an hour, so I'm gonna make the best of it right now!"

"Oh God, please help me survive this..." Nina pleaded to the heavens.

Heihachi's strong hands snatched off her dress in a flash, leaving her in nothing but her seductive underwear and lacy black push up bra. Nina wanted to cover up, but she knew it would do no good.

"Mmm mmm, you look like a five star dish!" Heihachi yelled, looking her up and down much to her displeasure. "Why do you wear that sexy stuff, eh Nina? Is it because you consider yourself empowered? Because you want the men to know that you can't be exploited like a piece of meat? I bet you never thought a man could take advantage of you like I'm fixing to."

"I wear it because it's what I like! It's none of your business or anybody else's!" Nina yelled angrily. "And FYI Mr. Macho Man, you're gonna regret healing me. I'm not gonna make this pleasant for you. You put your head near me for a second, I'll tear out your windpipe. I'll bite open your jugular and watch you bleed."

"Oh really? I guess you forgot what I told you in the car, huh?" Heihachi said, his words oozing with cockiness. Nina's defiant look slowly faded away.

"Yeah, that's right. You do remember. You wanna throw your life away, go on ahead. I've got a healing serum that'll fix me right up, and you'll get nothing but a broken neck. You see Nina, one does not fuck with Heihachi Mishima. Whether he's 30 years younger or no, those who defy him meet a quick death. Now you ARE a good fighter, I'll give you that, but you are FAAAAAR below me. Always remember that."

Nina hated to hear those words, but they still rang true. She wasn't willing to die here, even if it meant a chance to rid the world of a nasty nasty man. Besides, now that she knew about his healing serum, there was no way she could actually succeed in finishing the job. Now, more than ever, Nina felt like her options were gone.

"Heh heh, not talking anymore are we? That's good, you've wasted enough of my time already. Now let's GET IT OOOOOON!"

Heihachi ripped off his clothes and leaped onto the terrified Nina. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

"Ugh, get off of me! Get off of- MMmmPH!"

Heihachi shut her up by smashing his lips against hers and kissing her quite forcefully. Nina grunted in displeasure as his hand snaked up her thigh and her hip. His hand trailed up even higher to her abdomen, which he started massaging.

"MMM! MMMM!" Nina grunted in defiance, her lips still locked with his. She wanted to make it clear she was NOT enjoying this.

Heihachi grabbed her and rolled over, pulling her body on top of his. He broke the kiss from her mouth and moved on to her neck, while his hands went up and down her hips. Suddenly, without warning, he smacked her bottom quite hard. Nina's hand instinctively went right across Heihachi's face.

"WOOOEEEE! I like the way you play, Nina baby!" Heihachi laughed.

Nina couldn't believe what she was hearing; the bastard enjoyed it! She was trying to be as rebellious as possible, but he was making it extremely difficult.

"Now then, how's about we let the eggs out of the carton?"

Without warning, Heihachi snatched Nina's bra and jerked it off of her in one mighty yank. Nina turned crimson red; her boobs were completely bare and squished against Heihachi's chest.

"Wowee Nina, your balloons are so soft. Hey, have you had work done?"

"No! Quit teasing me you-AHHH!"

Heihachi rolled over on top of Nina and started motorboating her breasts, all the while massaging her thighs and even sliding his fingers underneath her panties and grazing her pink slits.

"Ahhh, ahh, you... bastard..." Nina moaned. She felt a wetness brush across her right nipple; was he using his tongue?!

"Mmm mmm, your breasts are gooooood!" Heihachi yelled, covering them in his saliva as he ran his tongue all over them.

"Welp, enough of that." he finally said, getting off of Nina. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now let's go downstairs!"

Nina's "oh shit" face came right back as he went lower and yanked her panties down to her ankles. Then, much to Nina's disgust, he lifted her legs in the air and used his teeth to remove her undergarments from her ankles.

"Ughh, now I have to burn those..." Nina groaned.

"Relax, I'll buy you a whole bunch of new lingerie. And costumes, hee hee heeeeee..."

"Shut up and get this over with you, basta-AAAAGH!"

Heihachi slid his tongue into her pussy and started probing her quite hard. Nina nearly squealed when she felt the wetness enter her, but eventually she got used to the sensation and just weathered it.

"Mmmphhhh, Nina you are so delicious..." Heihachi moaned, his voice muffled by her twat.

"Uuuuuhh, I... get it... please just, aaaaahhhh... get it over with!"

Heihachi pulled his tongue out and got to his feet.

"Well fine, Miss Party Pooper. If you want it, you could have just asked!"

Heihachi reached into the chest and pulled out the final color of liquid: blue. Without a second's thought, he removed the lid and drank the contents in one gulp. Then he turned to Nina with an evil smile as his pelvic area started shaking.

"Oh my God..." Nina muttered. "What did you just do?!"

"Oh you know what I did, Nina baby." Heihachi snickered. "I just thought I'd kick our little love session into OVERDRIVE!"

"OH God!" Nina yelled in repulsion as his dick started quivering. It was getting larger, both in length and in girth.

"Now we're cookin!" Heihachi yelled. He started waddling towards Nina' stroking his enlarged member a few times. Precum was already oozing from his tip.

"N-no! Get that monster away from me!" Nina pleaded, backing up. She tried to get up and run for the door, but Heihachi snatched her and threw her face first onto the bed.

"Perfect starting place." Heihachi said with a chuckle. He grabbed her and lifted her butt in the air until she looked like a folding chair. Then with two hands on each ass cheek, he drew back and slammed forward with the force of a javelin, shoving his entire length into her womanhood.

"SON OF A FUCKING NANCY!" Nina screamed. That had to be the most painful sensation she had ever experienced.

"Woooo! Now this is how a real man does it!" Heihachi barked. He grabbed her legs and tucked one under each arm, then started pelting her pussy like a jackhammer. Every time he went in, he shoved himself completely inside her.

"AHHH! AHHHH!" Nina squealed. She felt like she would pass out from the intensity of her vaginal ramming.

Heihachi's speed and force was perpetual; he could fuck like this for hours on end! He just grinned and enjoyed the pleasure of Nina's tight pussy enclosed around his massive elephant dong.

It must have been an hour that they stayed in that position before Heihachi finally pulled out and let go of Nina's legs, letting her fall onto the bed.

"Huff...huff...huff..." Nina panted. She had done many strenuous exercises throughout her life, but that had to be the most unbearable workout she had ever experienced.

"Okay, breaks over!"

Nina squealed as she was grabbed by Heihachi once again and lifted up high. She tried to cling to the bed, but his strength outmatched hers.

"Now then, let's give that butt of yours a workout! Not that it needs it. Damn your ass is toned!"

Nina prayed to every god she could think of as Heihachi turned her around, her ass facing him. Suddenly she was dropped onto Heihachi's lap and what felt like a street light went up her ass.

"AaaaaAAAAAAAH!"

"Yeah, that's the reaction I'm looking for!" Heihachi barked. By the time he was fully submerged in her ass, her butt cheeks were spread apart like double doors.

Nina closed her eyes and stayed strong as she was lifted up again. This time her legs were spread like a V before Heihachi slammed her back down onto his manhood, his entire length going up her ass.

The anal ravaging continued on for at least 10 more straight minutes. Heihachi had quite a fast pace going, up and down up and down without stopping or slowing down even once. Just when Nina started to think she wouldn't survive, she felt a wetness start to dribble in her ass. He was close to an orgasm.

"Oh boy, here comes the big finish!"

"Oh please don't do what I think you're about to do..." Nina pleaded.

"Oh I'm doing, Nina girl. I'm. Doing."

"NOOOOO!"

"YEEEEES!"

And with that final yell, Heihachi's dick blasted a stream of cum right up Nina's rectum that pelted her with the force of a fire hose. Her scream didn't subside until Heihachi finally stopped moving and fell onto his back, panting heavily. Nina quickly got off of his dick and fell onto the floor, so exhausted she couldn't even move. She didn't even care what was currently leaking out of her; she was just glad it was over.

"That. Was. The. Best. Fuck. EVER!" Heihachi yelled. He started flailing his arms and whooping loudly like a sugared up kid at a birthday party. He got to his feet and went to his closet, fetching a red and black robe with a tiger emblazoned on the back.

"I'll go and get you some clothes. Be right back!"

Heihachi grabbed Nina's dress and undergarments and took them away, probably never to be seen again. As the door slammed, Nina just laid there and sobbed. She was so weak she couldn't even get to her feet. At that moment, she cursed herself for even being born.

"Jin... wherever you are, I need you..." Nina whispered, the tears rolling down her face.

"Now then, try this on for size!" Heihachi said, throwing a see through purple nightgown on the floor next to Nina.

"Wha... what about underwear?"

"Relax babe, it's fun to go au naturel every once in a while. Hell, I sleep in the buff!"

Nina reluctantly slipped on the nightgown and stood up; it didn't even cover her thighs. Her womanhood was on full display, much to Heihachi's delight. And with no bra, her breasts and nipples were also bared for the whole world to see through the transparent fabric.

"Oh damn... I better get you to your room before I lose it all over again." Heihachi said with a laugh. "Come on now, hold hands so you don't get lost."

Heihachi dragged Nina down a few hallways until they finally made it to a small room with no windows. It had all the basic accommodations: bed, bathroom, even a bathtub and shower in one. But it had no windows.

"This is where you'll be staying. Sorry it doesn't have a good view, but it should suit you quite well. Welp, better get to bed! Gotta start that new job tomorrow!"

He patted her behind and started to walk out, but he cut his head one more time to admire Nina's uncovered ass sticking out of the gown.

"Damn..." he muttered as he slammed the door and walked out.

Nina's face was devoid of emotion as she went to the bathroom and immediately ran the hot water. She grabbed the bottle of bubble bath and squirted a huge glob into the tub, stirring the water until it was nice and frothy. She slipped off the stupid sexy nightgown and crawled into the tub, letting her stress and pain melt away in the hot water. As much as she didn't want to be here right now, that was one of the best damn baths she had ever taken. At least she was able to find SOME solace in this whole ugly ordeal; Heihachi did have a fancy pad.

The night was long and without sleep. Nina just laid there with her eyes open, contemplating her next move. He didn't even lock the door, and he MUST be tired after that performance he gave... maybe she could get away!

Mustering up her confidence, Nina got to her feet and eased towards her door. She looked left and right, making sure there were no red dots pointing. She reached the doorknob and just stood there for a second. What if the knob was electric? What if it was laced with flesh eating acid?

Nina shook away her paranoia and, with a 1,2,3... she grabbed the knob and gently turned it. It turned a full 360; it wasn't locked!

"This is it..." Nina whispered as she gently pushed the door open. But suddenly, the door stopped!

"What the... ughhh, something's blocking the door!" Nina whispered furiously. She pushed and pushed, maybe hoping to open it wide enough to squeeze through. But it was hopeless.

Suddenly she heard a loud fart, followed by a yawn. But the yawn didn't sound like a human's, it sounded... animal like.

"What the hell..."

She put her ear to the door and listened: a huge groan. It definitely wasn't human. There could only be one explanation...

"KUMA?! HE PUT FUCKING KUMA IN FRONT OF MY DOOR?!"

Nina suddenly realized how loud she was being and cupped her mouth, but it was too late.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGH!" Kuma roared, his booming voice resonating through the door and paralyzing Nina with fear. At that moment, she feared for her life. What if he broke down the door and ate her? What if he used her as his personal chew toy?

"RRRRAAAAAUGH! RAAAAAHGH!" Kuma continued to roar. He was extremely pissed off, probably due to being woken so abruptly.

"Shit! Easy, Kuma, easy..." Nina whispered in a soothing voice, trying to quell the beast.

"KUMA!" a familiar voice boomed from another hallway. "Shut the hell up and go to sleep!"

Kuma immediately stopped roaring and got back down on his stomach, tucking his paws under his chin. Just like that, he was asleep again. Nina was as quiet as possible as she tiptoed back to her bed and crawled under the covers, not even bothering to pull them up. She just laid there, frozen.

"Great... welcome to my new fucking home."


	5. Chapter 5: Just a Day at the Office

**THE NEXT DAY**

"NIIIINAAAAAAA!" Heihachi roared from his desk, not averting his eyes from the handheld video game he was playing frantically.

"Ugh, what the hell is it!" Nina whined as she stormed into the room with a pen in one hand and paper in the other. The stack of paper was so big she had to tuck it under her arm.

"Hey, call me sir!" Heihachi barked, still playing his video game. "Now, did you finish that- OOH BONUS POINTS! Sorry, did you finish forging the signature of those 500,000 employees who didn't sign the company death waiver?

"What do you think, asshole?" Nina retorted. "I haven't even finished the first 100!"

"God damn you're slow. Wait... WAIT... YEEEEAHHHH BONUS STAGE! SUCK MY MISHIMA DONG! I don't mean you Nina honey" Heihachi said with a wink. Nina rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Ugh, you've been playing that shit all day."

"Ah ah ah! You've been playing that shit all day..."

Nina sighed loudly. "Sir."

"Thatagirl!" Heihachi yelled, reaching over and smacking Nina's backside. At that moment, every fiber of Nina's being yearned to rip Heihachi's head off. But she knew that would be a hopeless endeavor, so she shook away her vengeful thoughts and focused on not pissing him off.

"So... what did you call me in here for sir?" Nina asked in her most professional tone.

"Oh, I just wanted to look at you." Heihachi said with a grin, finally turning off his video game. He looked Nina up and down, admiring her new attire which he picked out personally: a long sleeved black shirt with the chest completely unbuttoned and no bra, coupled with a black miniskirt so short that her crotch and ass were on full display, the only thing covering them a tiny black g-string that left very little to the imagination. She was wearing no stockings, leaving her smooth bare legs to be admired. A pair of black stripper heels completed the image.

"Man, do I pick a good wardrobe or what," Heihachi said, whistling at the sight of his voluptuous assistant.

"I should sue you for sexual harassment." Nina hissed.

"Heh heh, you really think I care? I'm Heihachi Mishima!" Heihachi said arrogantly, like his very name is the definition of 'I can do whatever the hell I want.' He titled his head back and laughed for a few seconds, leaving Nina with a disgruntled expression.

"Buuut I also need you to do something else." he suddenly said, his composure returned in an instant. He then threw his feet onto the desk and removed his socks and shoes. Nina nearly vomited at the sight of his disgusting old man feet.

"You're not serious." Nina said in a worried tone, turning her head slightly.

"Hey, who's the boss here? Cmon, they get really sore during the day!"

"You haven't done ANYTHING to warrant sore feet!"

"That's not true! Earlier this morning I kicked an employee out of the window and I think I sprained my big toe. By the way, I'll need you to call a repairman for that after you finish rubbing my feet."

"NO! I will not, nor will I ever, rub your stinky old feet!"

Nina started to run out of the office, but Heihachi snapped his finger and two Tekken Force security officers blocked the doorway. They were dressed in black armor and black helmets with piercing blue eyes. They were armed with stun rods in their right hands.

"You think you two can stop me?" Nina said with a scoff.

The two guards both thrust their stun rods towards Nina's chest, but Nina threw her head backwards and the two rods whizzed over her head. With a smirk Nina grasped each of their wrists and, with a sharp jerk, twisted their arms backward until a horrid cracking of bone resonated throughout the office. The stun rods fell from their hands and onto the floor.

"AAAAAUGH!" they screamed in unison.

Nina raised their broken arms high and spun her body around. In one swift motion she flipped them onto their backs, their bodies hitting the floor with a loud thud. With their right arms still in her hands, she raised her foot and brought it down on guard #1, breaking his neck like a pencil. She then got on top of guard #2, pressing her foot against his throat. Grasping his arm in both hands, Nina pulled with all of her might until the life was strangled from him. His body flailed wildly, then fell limp in an instant.

"Well, that takes care of that." Nina said with a smile, getting back to her feet. But as she turned to leave the office, she bumped into a very large figure. She looked up and all the confidence faded from her face in an instant.

"Going somewhere, girlie?" Heihachi asked, his arms folded.

"Um, well, you see... shit."

"KEEEYAH, BITCH!" Heihachi yelled, headbutting Nina directly on her forehead. Her eyesight went blurry as she fell to the ground almost instantly.

"Now Nina, that was a bad bad BAAAD thing to do." Heihachi said in a "mother scolding child" voice. He shut the door and locked it, then went to the desk and picked up his bottle of water. After unscrewing the cap, he stood over Nina's head and dumped it all over her face.

"GAAAAH!" Nina shouted, jumping back to her feet and face to face with Heihachi.

"That's better" Heihachi said with a smile. He then plopped back in his chair and threw his bare feet onto the desk.

"Now, I'm gonna give you two options: you either do a tiny little job for me now, OR I'll make you do something you REALLY don't want to do later."

Nina put her hands to her head and cursed mentally. Why why WHY did she have to go through this? Why couldn't Jin just burst through the window and save her?

"Alright, fine! I'll rub your damn feet." Nina grumbled.

"Make sure you get between my toes! And my bunions!" Heihachi exclaimed, tossing her a bottle of lotion.

"Just get through this with your dignity intact, Nina..." Nina muttered to herself as she slathered her hands with lotion and, with a deep breath and eyes closed, started massaging Heihachi's feet.

"Ahhhhhh that's nice." Heihachi groaned with relief. Nina's hands were like magic as she rubbed and kneaded the aches and pains out of Heihachi's feet. It was a double win for him, as he also got quite a nice view of her cleavage while she reluctantly worked on his feet.

"Cmon girl, bend over some more! Really put your back into it!" Heihachi ordered. Nina gave an "ugh" and bent over a little more, much to Heihachi's delight.

"More."

Nina turned her head away as much as possible as she leaned closer and closer to Heihachi's feet.

"Liiiitle more."

Nina gave a pained expression as she leaned over so much that her face was nearly touching his feet.

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about. Damn Nina, you've got a nice hood. If only I could see the trunk..."

Nina shut her eyes tighter and prayed that he wouldn't make her lean over some more.

"Lean over just a BIT more for your sweet Heihachi, will ya? Really get that caboose in the air."

"God" Nina muttered under her breath as she arched her lower torso until her ass was straight up in the air. The skirt was so short that her ass was fully visible, and the g-string wasn't helping matters much.

"Yeahhh, nothing like a double feature! Tits and Ass: the Movie! Comes with a free foot rub, hee hee hee..."

Heihachi was getting pretty horny from admiring Nina's ass and cleavage while she massaged his feet. Desperate to cop a feel of his sexy assistant, Heihachi eased his right foot forward a little until his big toe touched her cleavage.

"HEY!" Nina squealed.

"Ah, what are you gonna do? Call Jin on me?" Heihachi said in a mocking tone. Without warning, he stuck the rest of his right toes in Nina's cleavage and started wiggling them. Her cleavage was quite warm and soft to the touch.

"Ughhh..." Nina groaned as she continued to work on his feet. She couldn't believe Heihachi was this much of a creep. His creepiness level rose even higher when he pulled his dick out and started softly stroking it.

"You're not moving around enough, Nina!" Heihachi barked.

Nina rolled her eyes and started moving her ass back and forth in the air while she worked. She felt really uncomfortable, especially with Heihachi wiggling his toes in between her breasts.

"Yeeeah, that's good! Shake it, baby!" Heihachi gave a small whoop as he started stroking a bit harder. The harder he stroked, the more he would submerge his right foot in Nina's chest.

"Dammit Heihachi!" Nina finally shouted. "How am I supposed to rub your feet if you keep playing footsie with my breasts?!"

"Aaaaaaand HOLD THAT POSE!" Heihachi blurted. Nina suddenly froze in place: her ass in the air, her hands on Heihachi's foot, and his right foot inside her top.

"Keepholdingkeepholdingkeepholding... HOOO MAMA!"

Heihachi aimed his dick directly at Nina's face as his first blast of cum emerged. It pelted her dead on.

"AUUGH!" Nina yelled as she spat and sputtered. She thought she would be sick if she hadn't already gone through worse before.

"Wait, not done!" Heihachi yelled. He pulled his foot out just in time for his second stream of cum to hit her dead in her cleavage.

"Yeah! Two points!"

"Great, are you done now?" Nina asked flatly.

"Not yet!"

"Wha- EEK!" Nina squealed as Heihachi snatched her, turned her around, and sat her in his lap.

"Grind bitch, grind!"

"Oh merciful Christ" Nina said to herself as she reluctantly started gyrating against Heihachi's quivering manhood. She could feel precum oozing down her bare ass cheeks.

"HO YEAH!" Heihachi squealed as his third orgasm erupted and splattered all over Nina's ass. Since she was wearing such tiny underwear, most of it got on her bare flesh.

"Ah, that's so cold..." Nina grunted in annoyance.

"Yeah, well you'll learn to enjoy it over the years. YEHAAAHAAHAAAHAAAHAAHAA!"

"I hate this fucking job..."

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Nina wasn't sure whether she was overjoyed or terrified to finally leave work. On one hand, she could finally take a bath and wash off his sticky cum. But on the other hand, Heihachi could have a million more sick little sexual desires he wanted to explore. Nonetheless, Nina was just happy to be out of that damn office.

"So whaddaya say, Nina babe? How about a little Tekken 4 when we get home?" Heihachi asked with his eyebrow raised. He nonchalantly threw his arm over Nina and suddenly pulled her ear to his face.

"Oh and if you refuse bad things will happen." he whispered.

"Fine, whatever!" Nina spouted. "What's the fucking point of asking me anyway?!"

"I just wanted to see if you would say no so I could punish you. HA!"

"Ugh..."

 **LATER AT MISHIMA MANOR**

"Okay, here's the rules: you have to pick Nina. And it has to be her P2 outfit. You know, the pink jumpsuit?"

"Fine, whatever. You're the boss." Nina sighed, choosing herself and making sure to press the P2 button. Of course Heihachi picked himself and he selected the Parking Area as the battlefield.

"Um, just curious but what costume did you pick?" Nina asked.

"Heh heh, you know what."

"Did you really- EUUUGH!"

Nina nearly vomited as the awful memories of Heihachi in a fundoshi came flooding back. There he was, in all his disgusting half naked 3D glory.

"ROUND 1, FIGHT!" a voice announced.

Nina charged forward and unleashed her 3,3. Heihachi blocked it and countered with a Hammer Fist to Power Punch which hit Nina and knocked her into a concrete wall.

"You're not trying to lose on purpose, are you?" Heihachi inquired. Nina's response was a grunt of annoyance.

Nina tried her Double Slap, but Heihachi ducked easily and uppercut her. While she was in midair, he performed his Hell Axle which knocked her back into the same concrete wall. As she slumped to the ground, he performed his Geta Stomp and nearly depleted her life. Before she could roll to her feet, a low kick finished the job.

"KO!" a voice announced.

"WOOOO! Pour that in your cereal bowl, biatch!" Heihachi taunted. While Nina laid facedown on the ground, Heihachi walked up to her and pressed the duck button repeatedly, giving Heihachi the appearance of molesting Nina.

"Ha ha, you like that? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Nina rolled her eyes and pressed the start button quickly to skip the instant replay.

"ROUND 2, FIGHT!" the announcer said in his mellow voice.

"Alright old man, get a load of this." Nina said in an intense voice. Nina charged forward and unleashed a devastating combo on Heihachi.

"2,1,2,1,4,3,4-SHIT!"

Nina cursed as her finger slipped and the combo was halted. Heihachi grinned as his character perfectly unleashed his ten hit combo on Nina, flooring her.

"Dammit, how do you push those buttons so flawlessly?!" Nina yelled.

"Bitch, I'm Heihachi Mishima! I AM Tekken!" Heihachi boasted as he finished off Nina a second time.

"HEIHACHI MISHIMA WINS" the voice said.

"Jeez Nina, that was not really entertaining." Heihachi said in a bored tone.

"Ummm what exactly does that mean?" Nina asked nervously.

"Oh I dunno, I'll prolly just find something else to- SECKS!"

Nina gulped and tried to run, but Heihachi pounced her like a predator going for a kill. The events that transpired were quite enjoyable for one of them. The other... not so much.

 **ONE UNPLEASANT PORNO LATER**

"Mkay, goodnight! And be sure to give Kuma a kiss!"

Nina limped to her room after getting nearly split in half by Heihachi and his monster dick. She slammed the door and immediately went to the bathroom. Not even bothering to adjust the temperature, she filled the tub with piping hot water and submerged herself.

"Ahhhhhhhh..." she sighed as all of her misery and tension melted away. "I'm not sure how much more of this I can take... if Jin doesn't come back soon he might actually fuck me to death!"

Nina tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling. "I wish I knew where you were... if only you were here this shit would be over. I don't have the strength to do this myself. I need you..."

Before she knew it, she had drifted off to sleep right there in the tub. She slept there the rest of the night.

 _"What the hell? How did you find me?"_

 _"Shut up..."_

 _"Nina? What's wrong with you?!"_

 _"Don't worry about it. Just... give me a..._ _"_

 _"Nina? Nina! What the f... what are you doing here of all places...?"_

 **Sorry If Heihachi is kinda OOC, but in my opinion a crazy Heihachi is a fun Heihachi lol**

 **Stay tuned for more! And leave some reviews for pete's sake. This is like the 5th chapter and only one person has bothered to review this dirty, tragic, comedic masterpiece :(**


	6. Chapter 6: Massage Your Boss Day

By the time Nina woke up, the water was ice cold. She quickly drained the water and stepped out, drying herself off with a towel.

"Another dream..." Nina muttered to herself. After drying off, she threw the towel on the floor and left the bathroom.

She looked at the clock: it was 4 AM. Deciding she could still get a few hours, she pulled back the covers and got into bed. She didn't even bother to wear the purple nightgown; she didn't want to give that bastard Heihachi the pleasure.

"Please let there be a good day today..." Nina whispered drowsily to herself. She laid there for a second and stared at the ceiling until her eyes grew heavier...heavier... and finally she was back asleep.

 _"Let's be clear on something. I didn't come here for you. I came here because I had nowhere else."_

 _"Heh... but you still came. Now... will you please tell me why you're wearing a wedding dress?"_

 _"It's stupid... that's why I need your help. He has to pay for what he's done."_

"NINAAAAAAAAA!" a voice bellowed. Nina's eyes suddenly shot open.

"Oh God..." she whispered. "Please tell me that was part of the dream..."

But that theory was quickly killed when Nina heard a pounding on her door. With a loud yelp, Nina jumped out of bed and desperately tried to cover up.

"C-come in!" she yelled nervously.

The door flew open and there stood Heihachi, Kuma right beside him. He was wearing nothing but a wide open robe, much to Nina's disgust.

"Why the hell are you nak.. actually I don't care." Heihachi said with a grin. "I need you to come with me now."

"What? Why?" Nina asked angrily. "Haven't you screwed me hard enough today already?!"

"Relax, I'm not gonna put it to ya. But it is Tuesday, and you know what that means?"

Nina rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, another awful day of doing dirty things to me?"

Heihachi scratched his head. "Oh, uh, well that too. But also, it's Give your Boss a Massage Day."

"W-WHAT? You just came up with that! And I already massaged your nasty disfigured feet!"

"But this is different! It's a full body massage this time. And you can't use your hands, hee hee..."

"NO! I'M NOT DOING IT! NOOOO!"

Nina charged at Heihachi and threw a triple knifehand strike, which Heihachi easily parried and countered with his iron palm. Nina managed to block, but the force of Heihachi's palm still managed to knock her on her back.

"You wanna stop now, girl?"

Nina grunted in annoyance and leaped to her feet. She ran towards Heihachi and leaped high onto his shoudlers, clamping her legs around his neck.

"DIE, YOU OLD BASTARD!"

Nina tried to twist her body hard enough to break his neck, but Heihachi smiled and suddenly leaped high into the air, his hands firmly grasping her arms.

"WaaaAAAAAAAHHHH!" Nina squealed as Heihachi came back down to earth and power bombed her onto the hard floor. The full force of his iron skull crashed against her pelvis, causing immense pain to shoot through her entire body.

"AUUUUghhhhhh..." Nina squealed, her voice quickly becoming a pained wheeze.

"HAAAHAAAHAAAHAA!" Heihachi laughed getting to his feet and admiring his naked assistant sprawled on the floor. "I wish you'd put your legs around me like that all the time!"

"Go...fuck yourself..." Nina said weakly.

"But that's what I have you for! Now, be in my room in two minutes or Kuma will drag you by your foot. With his teeth."

Heihachi walked off laughing, Kuma following right behind. Nina just laid there on the floor, feeling a sense of defeat like never before. Every time she tried to fight, she only ended up getting hurt and accomplishing nothing.

"Stay strong, Nina... remember that Jin is coming for you." Nina muttered. She mustered up her strength and got off of the floor. She moved her limbs a few times; at least nothing was broken.

"Let's get this shit over with." she muttered angrily, closing the door behind her and making her way to the master bedroom. She scoffed as she passed Kuma, who had sat down in the middle of the hallway and was scratching his ear without a care in the world. Did he even know what his master was doing to her? He probably did, but doesn't care as long as he has someone to feed him. Suddenly, Nina felt herself wishing she could be a carefree animal like Kuma. At least being an animal would be better than being a sex slave to a dirty old man.

When she walked into the room: she was greeted by a very unpleasant sight: Heihachi was laying on his bed wearing nothing, and posing like a model.

"Hello there, beautiful." he said in a deep, manly tone.

"Just shut up and spread out." Nina said with a sigh. Heihachi grinned and rolled onto his stomach, stretching out his legs. Nina nearly gagged at the sight of his old wrinkly ass.

"Now remember, this is a full body massage. So you use your FULL BODY to MASSAGE me!"

"Wh-what does that mean?" Nina asked.

"Just douse yourself in oil and figure it out!"

Nina gulped; she had a feeling of what he wanted her to do, and she was truly dreading it. It's bad enough being touched by Heihachi, but to do that?! Now, more than ever, she wished she could escape from this hellhole.

"I'm waaaaaatiiiing!"

Nina took a few deep breaths: she couldn't believe she was about to do this. Grabbing the nearby bottle of oil, she opened the cap and poured it all over her body. The stuff had a nauseating smell, and it was viscous like syrup.

"Are you pouring it?" Heihachi asked, still facedown. "Make sure you rub it in good!"

Nina gave her trademark "ugh" and set down the bottle. She then started to rub herself all over, making sure every part of her was slathered in oil. To avoid the inevitable, Nina went ahead and rubbed extra oil all over her breasts and ass. By the time she was done, her entire body glistened brightly like she had been polished.

"Mmm, I can smell you from here. Now hurry up! We got work in a few hours!"

Nina swallowed until her mouth was dry. Making sure her eyes were shut tight, she crawled on top of Heihachi and laid down on him, then used her hands to slide herself up and down on him. She shuddered when she heard his groan of pleasure.

"Cmon, faster! Really lube me up!"

Nina groaned as she quickened her pace, wrapping her arms around Heihachi to keep from sliding off of him. The more she slid, the shinier Heihachi started to glow.

After 10 straight minutes of sliding her oily naked body against Heihachi's back, Heihachi finally stopped her.

"Okay, that's enough."

Nina sighed with relief.

"Now oil yourself back up and get my front!"

"God dammit..." Nina cursed. She got off of Heihachi and re-applied the slick aromatic oil all over her body.

Heihachi rolled over onto his back, finally getting a good view of Nina in all her glistening, naked glory. He was already hard after the feeling of her slippery nude body against him, but being able to actually see made him even more rigid down there.

"There, happy?" Nina asked in annoyance, setting the bottle down.

"Yeah yeah, now hurry up. I've got things to do." Heihachi ordered, trying to hide the fact that he really just wanted her on top of him already.

Nina inhaled deeply and prepared for round 2 of this demeaning performance. She crawled on top of Heihachi and started sliding her body against his, groaning in disgust every time she brushed against his hard member.

"Oooh yeeeah, this is much more fun from the front..." Heihachi said with a grin.

Nina groaned and continued sliding up and down. She went up and down a few times, then used her breasts and went side to side on Heihachi's chest.

"Cmon, spice it up a little! Turn around."

Fighting the urge to put her hands around his neck, Nina reluctantly stood up and turned around, her oily glistening ass in full view.

"Mmm mmm..." Heihachi moaned. "Now start at the top here sweetie, really work your way down."

Deciding that complaining was a waste of breath, Nina obeyed and slowly sat down on Heihachi's chest. She used her hands to launch herself forward as she went down Heihachi's body like a slide, from his chest to his feet. As she passed his pelvis, her ass brushed against Heihachi's dick and made him shudder with delight.

"Hoo, Nina... did you mean to do that?" Heihachi asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, but when I strangle you in your sleep then I'll mean THAT."

Nina counted the minutes go by that Heihachi made her slide her ass all over him. For 10 minutes she had to sit upright, and for 10 more minutes she had to lay down on him and go up and down much like a mechanic on a creeper. Heihachi enjoyed this position the most because every time she slid back up he could play with her breasts.

Finally, as Nina prayed for the misery to end, Heihachi finally decided he had enough.

"Well Nina babe, I think you've given me the best massage of my life. So... you can get off me now."

"THANK YOU!" Nina blurted. She got off of Heihachi as fast as she could, then stormed out of the room.

"Hey, where you going so fast!" Heihachi called out.

"I'm getting a shower to wash off this oil and the feeling of your gross body, thank you!" Nina yelled in response.

Heihachi put his head down and pouted. "My body's not gross..."

Nina turned the knob as fast as she could and stepped in the shower, not even caring how old the water was.

"Ugh! Disgusting old man... putting me through this demeaning bullshit!" Nina grumbled to herself. She soaped up and scrubbed herself until her skin was red. She wanted to physically AND mentally wash away the horror that just transpired.

Unfortunately, a new horror was about to commence. Nina was so busy scrubbing that she failed to notice her shower curtain being pulled back. A naked Heihachi quietly stepped into the shower and closed the curtain back.

"SURPRISE SHOWER SECKS!" he bellowed, scaring the crap out of Nina. As soon as she turned around and her eyes met his, Heihachi grabbed her and shoved her against the wall.

"GAH! Haven't you had enou-AHHHHHH!"

Nina couldn't even finish her sentence before Heihachi's dick came soaring into her pussy. Heihachi lifted her against the wall and grabbed her legs as he started putting it to her fast as lightning.

"Heihachi! Ahhh! Not so- AHHH! HARD!"

But Heihachi didn't listen. He instead leaned over and took Nina's nipple in his mouth as he increased his pace inside her. Nina couldn't help but moan at the sensation of his mouth; her nipples had gotten hard due to the cold water, and his lips on them were giving her goosebumps.

Heihachi continued to plunge hard and fast in Nina's pussy as his mouth alternated between her hard nipples. But he was already horny from the massage, so it didn't take long before an intense pressure in his manhood was begging to be released. Heihachi removed his mouth and tilted his head back; it was time.

"AHH! AGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled loudly as he shot his load inside Nina. In an instant, he lost all power in his body and dropped her onto the floor. For a moment he just stood there, panting, but his strength quickly returned and he stepped out of the shower.

"Be ready for work in an hour!" he ordered, then walked away whistling.

Nina just sat there and let the water fall on her. At that moment, she really didn't know what to think. Her mind was a blank, as if Heihachi had fucked her senses away. For a whole hour, she didn't move from that spot.


	7. Chapter 7: Break

**DAY 3 AT MISHIMA ZAIBATSU HQ**

Nina hadn't said a word since what occurred that morning in the shower. There were so many things on her mind: Heihachi, her future, those weird dreams she kept having. Who was it that she was talking to?! Nina was dying to know; their very presence had such a powerful effect on her, one that she couldn't describe. It was a feeling of comfort, yet a mix of strange emotions that seemed to contradict it. Nina didn't know whether they were good dreams or nightmares, but she did know this: whoever she was talking to was sure to be a hell of a lot more pleasant than her boss.

"Hey! Are you listening?"

Nina's deep thought was interrupted with a smack to the back of her head. She quickly turned around only to see Heihachi glaring at her with an annoyed expression.

"Please tell me you were listening. I just finished the good part!"

Nina said nothing, but slightly shook her head. Heihachi looked up at the ceiling and slumped back in his seat with a loud sigh.

"God dammit Nina! It's only day 3 and already you're pissing me off!"

"S-sorry sir..." Nina finally said, her voice almost a whisper.

"So you finally said something!" Heihachi exclaimed, giving an amazed expression. "Good, I was getting worried. I was afraid I screwed you too hard this morning, gah hahahahahahahaa!"

Nina just looked away, ignoring Heihachi's obnoxious laughter. She didn't even have the strength to make a snarky comeback. She felt like a corpse; dead to everything and everyone in this world. In only three days, Heihachi had shattered her spirit.

"So, as I was saying, I was on Ultra Hard mode and I made it to the bonus stage. You know, that giant robot thing with the machine guns and stuff? Well I learned that there's an even easier way to kill that bitch than with my grandson's little pussy lasers! You see, the trick is to use Jack and two buttons..."

"That's good, sir." Nina said quietly.

Heihachi finally just stopped talking once he realized she wasn't invested in the story of how he got his last Tekken 6 trophy. Feeling like the mood was totally dead, Heihachi just rested his head on his hand and stared in the open with a bored expression. Today was a total bore, and so was Nina.

Suddenly, a smile formed on Heihachi's lips. Deciding it was time to spice things up a little, Heihachi enacted a plan and prepared to put it in motion.

"Hey Nina."

Nina looked over at him, not saying a word.

"I need you to do three things: first, go deliver this invoice to room 24B. Sanada from accounting still owes me for that little deal we set up."

"Deal?"

"Don't pry, sweetie. You'll live longer."

"..."

"HA! I'm just fuckin with ya. But no I'm not telling you about it. Strictly confidential."

"Whatever..." Nina said with a sigh, taking the envelope. "What else?"

"Oh yeah! Then go get me a milk coffee from the vending machine and two packs of Pocky. Then finally, I need you to go fire Sanada from accounting."

"But sir, Sanada from accounting is the one I'm delivering this invoice to."

"Ah yes, my bad. I meant Old Mori."

"Old Mori? The janitor? But he's a sweet old man. He's got three kids and a sick wife."

"I don't give a damn, woman! Don't question Heihachi Mishima! GO!"

Nina threw her arms up and walked out of the room with a shrug.

Deciding to draw out the jobs as long as possible, Nina finally came back to the office 30 minutes later. In one hand she had Heihachi's coffee, and in the other, those fudge things he loved so much. Not bothering to knock, she just barged in.

"Sir, I think we may need to notify security. Old Mori looked pretty disgruntled when he left. W-what the..."

Nina looked around the office, but Heihachi was nowhere to be found.

"Sir?" she called out. She gently closed the door and walked up to the desk, looking around the room thoroughly. Unfortunately, she didn't look up. When a quiet thud resonated behind her, she quickly turned around and came face to face with her boss.

"SURPRISE!" Heihachi bellowed, then grabbed Nina and bent her over his desk. Nina didn't even squeal, just gave a long sigh.

"I bet you weren't expecting me to ninja you like that, huh Nina? Wasn't that fun? Huh, Nina?"

But Nina just maintained her lifeless expression. She didn't say a word, much to Heihachi's bewilderment.

"Dammit, why won't you say something?!" Heihachi whined.

"Uh... good one, sir." Nina said flatly.

"Damn, Nina. You are being a total boner killer! Ah well, my little Mishima can't possibly stay asleep at the sight of your fabulous ass..."

Heihachi slid his hands up Nina's black skirt and lifted it up, getting a full view of Nina's backside. She was wearing white silk panties that were completely transparent, making her ass completely visible. The only part that was solid was the fabric covering her crotch.

"Man, do I pick out a good wardrobe or what..." Heihachi said with a chuckle. Nina just rolled her eyes.

Heihachi wasn't fully erect yet, so he slid his hands up Nina's underwear and started massaging her ass cheeks. He squeezed them hard and moved them around in a circular motion. He then squeezed them together and pulled them apart in a door opening/closing motion. After just a few minutes of caressing her behind, Heihachi had gotten fully hard.

"Woo! There we go! Now for the main event!"

Deciding to make things quick and clean, Heihachi decided to just leave Nina's underwear on. With expert precision, he slid his dick in from under her panties and pierced her womanhood. He slowly pulled out and went back in a few times, getting used to the pace. Once he got a good rhythm. he started really putting it to her.

"Ahh! Ahh! Yeah, how's that, Nina baby?"

But Nina was completely silent. She acted like it didn't even faze her.

"Ninaaaaaaa! It's better when you make noise!" he whined.

With a loud sigh, Nina arched her head back and gave him his wish.

"Oh yes. Oh yes harder Heihachi. Oh, fuck me. Fuck me hard. Ahh it's so good."

Heihachi growled in annoyance. "Oh thanks a lot. You sound faker than that porn video I watched last night! You know what, whatever. Just shut up and take my mighty dong."

For the duration of the surprise ramming, Nina didn't say a word. Even when Heihachi spilled his seed inside and soaked her panties, she didn't utter a peep. Strangely, Heihachi admitted that it wasn't the best experience he had. The two of them just resumed their work until night fell, not even acknowledging what had just happened.

The car ride was just as boring and tedious. The two of them sat next to each other, not uttering a word. Nina was still in the same slump; she couldn't get over how miserable she was. All she wanted right now was to take a bath, go to sleep and have that dream she had been having so many times. There was nothing in this world that could give her solace right now, so she might as well try to find solace in the dream world.

Heihachi wasn't miserable, but he was bored out of his mind! Not to mention confused at Nina's actions; usually she was explosive, rebellious and snarky towards him, but today she had been as obedient as a robot. It was a side of her that he hadn't ever seen before, and he wasn't sure he liked it. Deciding to put her to the test, Heihachi prepared a little game in his mind that they could play tonight.

 **BACK AT MISHIMA MANOR**

"Okay, Nina. Do you know why I've invited you here?" Heihachi asked his silent assistant. They were both standing on opposite sides of a ping pong table, each armed with a paddle. Heihachi had the ball.

"No sir. Please tell me." Nina said flatly.

"T-that's it? No sarcastic remark? No "Gee I dunno, are we gonna play ping pong by any chance" smartass retort? Dang Nina, you are really no fun today!"

"Sorry, sir."

"Ugh... well whatever. Now, because you've been such a bore today and thus you have bored ME, I decided to spice things up with a little game."

Heihachi walked over to a timer and set it for 5 minutes, not yet hitting the button.

"Now, I'm gonna set this timer for 5 minutes. For every point that I get, that's how many orgasms you have to give me before you go to bed. Well what do you think? Fun, right? I bet you hate it! Don't you wanna say something? Fight me, maybe?"

But Nina just nodded her head in acknowledgement, not saying a word. Heihachi was getting pretty annoyed now.

"GAHHH! Fine then! Game on, bitch!"

Heihachi hit the timer and served the ball with a thunderous smack. Nina at least wanted to try and win, as she REALLY didn't feel like pleasuring her boss all night. With cat like reflexes, she returned the ball.

"Not bad!" Heihachi smirked. The ball came bouncing back and he delivered a backhanded strike that launched it like a fireball. Nina anticipated the trajectory and held up her paddle like a shield. When the ball hit, it was launched high in the air. Nina closed her eyes and awaited her moment. Wait for it...almost...NOW!

Nina delivered an overhead strike that sent the ball shooting towards Heihachi like a bullet.

"Shit!" Heihachi cursed. He didn't have enough time to raise his paddle! Deciding to improvise, he drew his head back and unleashed a mighty headbutt that knocked the ball over the net and past Nina's paddle.

"YEAAAH score baby! What do you think of that. Nina? Wanna bitch at me for cheating? Huh? Do ya?"

"Good shot, sir." Nina said softly. Heihachi only looked at her with a twitch.

"Alright then girlie... time to crank it up a notch!"

They battled with the ping pong ball for minutes, not making any progress. Heihachi was powerful, but Nina was quick and agile, able to intercept every shot that went at her.

Heihachi finally caught a break when Nina accidentally missed with the paddle and hit the ball with the back of her hand. The ball came at him much slower than usual.

"Ooops." he said with a smirk. Charging up his strength, he prepared for a powerful blast. Electricity coursed through his body as he lunged and struck the ball so hard that it caught on fire and whizzed past Nina's head. The ball hit the wall and left a smoldering crater.

"TWO, BAYBEEEE!"

"Sir... you broke the ball." Nina said flatly.

"Don't worry, I got a spare."

Heihachi whipped out another ball and served it. Nina sighed quietly and returned it. The battle was on once again.

They traded blows for 60 more seconds until Nina slipped up and missed again. Heihachi was just too good! If she kept this up, then she was going to have a VERY busy night.

"Well what are you waiting for? Serve already, the clock's ticking!"

Nina bent down to pick up the ball, but in an attempt to prolong time she swatted the ball with her hand. She went over and picked it up finally, but she pretended to drop it and accidentally kick it across the room.

"Aw cmon already!" Heihachi said with a sigh. He looked over at the clock: only ten seconds remained.

Nina picked the ball up and prepared to serve. But suddenly she dropped the ball and started massaging her shoulder.

"Sorry, just a bit of a cramp." she said in an innocent tone.

"OH FOR CRYING-"

The timer finally beeped; the final score was Heihachi: 3, Nina: 0. Heihachi sighed and threw his paddle down.

"Huh... well I probably could've gotten 4, but thanks to your damn butterfingers... ah well. I still got three points, so HA!"

"Very good, sir." Nina said in her usual flat tone.

"Be in my bedroom in 5. And no procrastinating or Kuma will hunt you down!"

Heihachi left the room, slamming the door. Nina sat down on the table and looked up at the ceiling, eyes closed. She wasn't praying; just dreading the activities that were about to commence. She was silently preparing; strengthening her resolve and her willpower.

"Just be strong, Nina. You've done good today. Don't show him your weakness." she said to herself.

Nina opened her eyes and got off of the table. With a face of no emotion, she opened the door and made her way to Heihachi's bedroom.

"Well, it's about time you got here." Heihachi whispered seductively when she finally arrived. Nina rolled her eyes and sighed, closing the door behind her and approaching the bed.

"Do what you want with me." Nina said almost robotically.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Heihachi exclaimed. He tossed her a strange article of clothing and then a piece of paper.

"Now, go into my bathroom and put this on WITHOUT underwear, then memorize that script. I'll be waiting here. Don't stall and don't go out the window, because I WILL find you if you do."

"As you wish." Nina said in the same obedient tone. She went in the bathroom and closed the door, leaving Heihachi there with nothing but his thoughts.

"What is that girl scheming...?" he muttered to himself. "All day long she hasn't made a peep. Is she really this weak? Not even a word of defiance! Something's not right..."

Nina walked back out of the bathroom wearing a sexy black French maid uniform. It was short, just barely covering her thighs. The bottom and the low cut top of the dress was completely transparent, the middle was solid black. The bottom of the dress was outlined with white laces. Lastly to complete the picture, a lacy white bonnet was stuck in her hair.

"AWOOOOOO!" Heihachi howled; his member was standing straight up already. Nina maintained her facial expression, not even showing a hint of annoyance.

"Script! SCRIIIPT!" Heihachi barked. He laid down on the bed and spread his legs slightly, his hand on his member.

"Your drink, Monsieur Mishima." Nina said in a fake French accent. She grabbed the nearby bottle of sake and carried it over to Heihachi. But when she got close, she tilted the bottle and spilled it all over Heihachi's lap.

"Aw, look what you did" Heihachi said with a wink.

"My apologies Monsieur, I've gotten you all wet. Allow me to... 'clean' you off."

Heihachi leaned back and got a front row seat as Nina got on her knees and started to lick the spilled drink off of Heihachi's pelvis. She circled her tongue around and around his member, not once touching it. But the very proximity of her tongue had Heihachi's member pulsing with excitement.

"Oh dear me. It seems I missed a spot." Nina whispered in her fake accent. "I'll be sure to clean it thoroughly."

Swallowing whatever pride was left in her, she ran her tongue up Heihachi's shaft until she licked his tip. When her tongue reached his tip, she swirled it around a few times, then went back down his shaft all the way to his balls. She put her lips against his shaft before going back up. When she reached the top again, she opened her mouth and engorged herself with his tip completely. She started to bob slowly, her mouth completely on his member.

"Ohh yes... clean me with your sexy mouth." Heihachi moaned.

Nina pulled her mouth off, leaving a sticky stream of saliva. She stroked him a few times and then put it back in her mouth and started bobbing even faster than before.

"AHH! Down, Charlie! You're gonna make me blow early!"

Nina obeyed and stood back to her feet.

"Is there anything else I can 'assist' you with Monsieur Heihachi?"

"Hmmmm... as a matter of fact, yes. Gimme a refill. And be 'careful' not to spill it." Heihachi said with a wink.

Nina walked over to the table and grabbed the second bottle of sake. As she was carrying it to Heihachi, she "accidentally" dropped it on the floor.

"How clumsy of me." Nina said in her awful French accent. "Allow me to get that."

She turned around and bent over, then started to slightly dab the wet area with a rag. The short dress couldn't cover her ass, and with no underwear it was on full display and waving in Heihachi's face. Her anus was wide open and having a staring contest with Heihachi as she moved her ass back and forth, pretending to clean the spill.

Needless to say, Heihachi lost all control after getting a full glimpse of Nina's asshole. Without warning, he got behind Nina and positioned himself for entry. Nina couldn't see what was going on, but she could feel him behind her. She winced slightly when she felt his pole enter her ass, but she maintained a stone face and just let Heihachi work.

Heihachi grabbed an ass cheek in both hands and started going wild in Nina's anus. He grunted like an animal as he pumped furiously, precum already oozing out.

"Ahh! Keep cleaning! Get every spot!"

Nina took that as "don't move until I cum", so she just remained bent over as he fucked her wildly. She didn't even make a noise when his hot cum came flooding into her ass, filling her to the brim. She just accepted it for what it was: fate.

"WHOOO! Now THAT was fun!" Heihachi yelled. He fell back onto the bed and panted loudly. "Okay Nina babe, I think I need a moment to recover. Hey, gimme a drink for real."

Nina walked over to the table and grabbed a bottle of sake, then brought it back to Heihachi. Heihachi took it and drank the bottle in one gulp.

"Ahhhh!" he sighed. "Okay Nina, that's one down. Now I'm gonna need you to do something for me."

"What is that, sir?"

"Well, I really need a shower. But at my old age, my muscles ache pretty bad at the end of a day of hard work. Could you be a sweetheart and help wash your boss?"

"Yeah sure, why not."

"Great! Now go warm it up for me!"

Nina only nodded and slinked off without a word. She went to the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door, and turned the knob on the shower. As the water heated up, she looked around: damn that was a big shower! The knobs were made of diamond and the shower head was solid gold. When Heihachi showered, he showered in style.

"READY OR NOOOOOOT!" Heihachi yelled in a singsong voice as he entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He put his hand under the water to test the temperature, then with a smile he stepped inside. He looked over at Nina, who was standing patiently.

"Nina, honey... you're not gonna get in the shower with clothes on, are you?"

Nina rolled her eyes and stripped off the stupid costume he had made her wear. She let her hair down and then stepped in the shower alongside Heihachi, not even looking at him.

"Here." Heihachi said, handing Nina the soap. "And really put some elbow grease in it. I wanna be squeaky clean!"

Nina squirted a glob of soap in her hands and rubbed them together, getting them nice and sudsy. She got on her knees and started lathering Heihachi's feet, then legs. She gradually worked her way up, all the way to his waist.

"Make sure you get that EXTRA clean, heh heh..."

"Fine." Nina said flatly. She squirted soap in her hand and then started working on Heihachi's half limp dick. She used one hand to pump his shaft while she used the other hand to soap up his tiny patch of silver hairs.

"Ho yeah, work it Nina..." Heihachi moaned, tilting his head back. The soap on his dick was like a lubricant, making the feeling of her pumping him all the more pleasurable.

After 3 minutes of lathering his manhood, Nina filled her hands full of water and trickled it down his shaft, washing off the soap. She continued this until the soap was finally gone.

"Not bad, babe. I can see my own face in it!" Heihachi said, then let out a booming laugh.

Nina filled her hands full of soap again and got to her feet. She started to work on his abdomen, but Heihachi stopped her.

"What are you doing, idiot? Don't use your hands! You got two perfectly good bath sponges not being put to use."

Nina quietly sighed; she knew what he was talking about. She lathered her hands up and then started to rub her breasts down with the soap until they were nice and sudsy. Finally, when they were almost completely covered in suds, Nina approached Heihachi and put her arms around him, bringing him close and smooshing her breasts against him. She gently started to go up and down, rubbing her breasts against his torso and covering him in soap.

"Ohhh yeah, scrub me down."

Nina continued to go up and down at a quicker pace. When she came back up, she moved side to side like windshield wipers against his chest. Heihachi shuddered with delight every time her nipples grazed against his. Every time her face was level with his, he would plant a sloppy kiss on her mouth.

"Ahh yeeah, you're a pro at this babe. Now get my back. And don't forget my model ass!"

Heihachi turned around and pressed his hands against the wall, sticking his butt out slightly. Nina was disgusted, but there really was nothing she could do about it. She soaped her breasts up again, then her hands. She leaned against Heihachi and started scrubbing his back with her breasts, her pace creating a warm friction against his back. While she scrubbed his back, she placed her hands on his ass and started massaging it in a circular motion.

"Oooh damn, this is hoooot..." Heihachi moaned. He loved the feeling of her naked breasts against him. In fact, he loved it so much that his member was rock hard again.

"Ohh Nina... I think you missed a spot on my wang. Maybe you should go over it one more time with your giant sponges."

Nina was actually pleased to hear that; at least this meant that his next orgasm would soon commence.

"Sit down... lean against the wall." she commanded.

"Ooh, I like it when you're bossy." Heihachi said with a grin. He sat down, leaning his back against the wall and stretching out his legs. His dick was standing straight up in all it's monstrous glory.

Nina lubed him up with more soap, then lathered her own breasts as well. When she was nice and sudsy, she leaned down and started steamrolling over his dick with her breasts like a rolling pin. Every time she went over him, his dick would be pushed over by her massive jugs, only to shoot straight up again when she pulled back.

After repeating the motion a few times, Nina decided she had entertained him enough. She went down again, slowly nestling his dick within her cleavage. When his pig was fully in the blanket, she started going up and down at a rapid, relentless pace.

"Ahhh yeah! Ahhh NINA!" Heihachi moaned to the high heavens. There wasn't a greater feeling than being fucked by her wet, slippery cleavage. He responded to her by thrusting his hips upward with equal force. Every time she went down, he would go up, nearly touching her chin with the head of his penis as it emerged from between her soapy breasts. The feeling was so heavenly that his load was close to emerging in record time.

"Ohh God! Ahh ready aim FIRE!"

Nina slid down one more time and his penis head emerged from her cleavage and blasted her face with a steady stream of his warm spunk. The blast lasted for ten seconds before Heihachi's body went limp. For a minute or two, they just sat there in silence.

"So what do you think of that, Nina?" Heihachi said with an evil smile. "I bet you're tired of being manhandled now, aren't you? Tell you what... if you get on your knees and beg, I'll let you go for tonight."

Heihachi chuckled to himself silently: now he's got her!

"Just do what you want, sir." was her only reply.

"Wh-WHAAAA?"

Heihachi just stared at her, dumbfounded. What the HELL was going on here! Why was she so damn compliant?! He was getting sick of it!

"UGH! You know what, just get the fuck out of here! I don't want to see your face for the rest of the night!" Heihachi yelled in an explosive tone.

"Yes sir." she said in her monotonous voice. Without another peep, she got out of the shower and went back to her room.

Heihachi sat there for a while, the hot water still pelting his face. His intense face was unwavering as he contemplated his next course of action long and hard.

"I know what you're doing, girl... and it won't work. You will break. Mark my words... you will break."

Nina tried to sleep that night and have the dream, but for some strange reason she couldn't. She even forced her eyes closed, but they would just shoot open again. What could be the reason? Maybe her instincts told her that a very unpleasant day was coming tomorrow. Or maybe she was just all out of dreams to dream. But that couldn't be the case... could it? The mystery hadn't been solved. She didn't even know who she was talking to? Was it Jin? Maybe the dreams were foretelling events to come!

"Jin... if you're trying to tell me something... then why don't you just tell me yourself?" Nina whispered to the ceiling above. "You've abandoned me... left me in the hands of a madman. Me, your loyal servant who stood by you through the toughest times. You even entrusted me with such a powerful secret... so why is that now I need help and YOU aren't here?"

The more Nina thought about it, the more her anger started to well up. All this time she has been waiting, and for what? Was her hope for nothing? Maybe Jin coming back was just a pipe dream.

"All I have in the world is hope.. hope that you will come back. So what are you waiting for?! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!"

Nina's anger overtook her; she grabbed her pillow and threw it against the wall. She jumped out of the bed and picked it back up. With a shout of his name, she slammed the pillow against the door, then lifted it and did it again and again. She couldn't stop; the pillow was a pile of feathers by the time she was done. When she was done with the pillow, she ran into the bathroom. She grabbed the bottle of soap and threw it into the mirror, shattering it. Desperate to break something else, she grabbed the drawer full of hygiene products and yanked it out, then threw it against the wall, watching it explode into wooden pieces. Finally, she walked back into the bedroom and took off her purple nightgown that Heihachi had made her wear. She screamed loudly and gave it a hard jerk, ripping it right down the middle.

Her anger subsided and she looked around the room at her handiwork. All at once, the tears came flooding from her eyes. Not even bothering to get in bed, she just fell onto the floor and cried herself to sleep. That night, no comforting dreams came.


	8. Chapter 8: Over the Edge

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! You are the flame that ignites my passion of fanficing! Anyways, the dirty part is coming to an end soon. As usual, I only own my imagination and fingers. Enjoy! THE END IS NEAR!**

 **DAY 7 AT MISHIMA ZAIBATSU HQ**

"NINAAA! MY SHOULDERS ARE ACHING!"

"HEY NINAAAA! YOU GAVE ME THE WRONG KIND OF CHIPS!"

"HAVE YOU FINISHED TAKING INVENTORY YET?!"

"I SAID MAKE 200 COPIES! TWO! HUNDRED!"

"HEY NINA, COME RUB MY SCALP! IT ITCHES!"

It had been four days since Heihachi made his promise to break Nina; needless to say, he was making good on his word. So matter how menial or absurd the task, he would force Nina to do it in a heartbeat. She was being run ragged... and he was enjoying every second of it.

"HEY NINA, I NEED A BACK RUB!"

"I"M HUNGRY! GO GET ME A DOUBLE BATTERED SHRIMP RAMEN FROM THAT GUY ACROSS THE STREET!"

"I'M HORNY! COME HERE SO I CAN NUT IN YOUR FACE!"

"HEY NINA! COME RATE THIS FART ON A SCALE OF 1 TO DAYYYYUM!"

Nina was trying her hardest to maintain her composure, but it was becoming more and more difficult with every stupid task she had to accomplish. Still, she kept a strong face and carried out his will. Even if it meant catering to that bastard's every whim, she REFUSED to give him the pleasure he was looking for. She had it all figured out now; he didn't want her to suffer, he wanted to SEE her suffer. Maybe it gave him some sick satisfaction of knowing that he was above her and held all the power. No matter the case, this was Nina's only way of fighting back.

"There you are." Heihachi said with a grin as Nina walked into the room with a big steaming bowl of noodles.

"Is this what you requested, sir?" Nina asked in her most professional tone. She set the bowl down right in front of him and watched as he pulled apart his chopsticks and started to slurp it down. But to her surprise, he spit it out and threw the bowl at her head! Thanks to her quick reflexes, the bowl whizzed past her.

"That shit is cold! COLD!" Heihachi bellowed. "Go get another one! And keep it hot, dammit!"

"Yes sir." Nina said flatly and walked out of the room.

Heihachi could feel his anger growing with every "yes sir" she said. How could she STILL be so strong? For the past four days he had done unspeakable things to her, things that would make even the dirtiest pervert turn red faced. Yet she continued to stand tall and not utter even a sound of defiance! He had to do something... something that would up his game. He was losing this battle, and Heihachi Mishima DOES NOT LOSE.

"I brought back the food you wanted." Nina said, setting the bowl down on his desk.

"What took you so long?! You know, if you had been out for a few more seconds I would have come looking."

"I wouldn't think of leaving, sir."

"Of course you wouldn't! You're MINE, Nina. There's nowhere you can go that I won't find you."

Heihachi stared her in the face as he uttered these words, desperate to see even the slightest hint of emotion in her face. Nina just stared back, her face unwavering.

"You..." Heihachi muttered. "What can I do that will set you off? There's got to be something... something..."

"What's the matter, sir?" Nina replied. "Are you displeased with me? Are you angry that I'm not falling for your sick game?"

"Wha... what did you say?" Heihachi asked, his voice raised.

"You see sir, I've accepted things for what they are. I've accepted that I'm yours. I've accepted that Jin isn't coming back. That's why there's nothing more you can do to me."

Nina walked away from the desk, leaving Heihachi angry and more confused than ever. That CAN'T be true! No one tells Heihachi Mishima what he can and can't do! He was the boss! He made the rules!

"We'll see about that..." Heihachi muttered.

 **THAT NIGHT**

"Hey Nina, are you done getting all of the Tekken Tag 2 trophies yet?" Heihachi asked his servant, who he had given a controller to and forced to play the Tekken video game.

"Almost sir..." Nina said, not looking away from the screen. "I just have to beat that Fight Lab thing."

"After you're done, I want you to scrub all of the toilets in the house and then go feed Kuma. But be careful... he hasn't had human flesh in a while so he might try to eat ya!"

"Very well, sir."

Heihachi just looked at her disappointed and walked off, muttering. Nina couldn't help but smile as she continued to play the video game; Heihachi was slipping... starting to realize that his actions no longer had an effect on her. His grip on her was slowly starting to break.

As Nina scrubbed the toilets that night, Heihachi sat down on the ground of his training area and meditated deeply. He was running out of ideas; he had to find some way to get to Nina. It wasn't enough that she was his servant, he wanted to make her HIS. She wasn't acting the way he wanted her to act. She was just a robot; Heihachi wanted the wild, spontaneous Nina that he met over 20 years ago. He wanted PASSION.

"Sir, I'm done with what you asked." Nina said, walking into the room. She stopped when she saw Heihachi in a meditative stance.

"I'm sorry sir am I interrupt-"

But she wasn't able to finish her sentence as Heihachi shot to his feet and rushed her like a linebacker. He snatched Nina up in his arms and brought her to the ground. After pinning her and getting on top, he smashed his lips against hers and started kissing her almost violently.

"Why...won't...you...learn...your... place?!" Heihachi said between kisses. He went down lower and put his lips all over her neck and chest as his hands went up her tiny black dress.

"Don't you feel this?!" Heihachi yelled, still kissing her. "Doesn't this mean ANYTHING to you?!"

His hand slithered upward until it reached her crotch, and he quickly slid his fingers inside her panties and massaged her womanhood.

"Don't tell me you don't feel this! Don't tell me you don't hate me! What are you waiting for! Curse my name!"

But Nina was completely silent. She just looked onward, not even showing the slightest hint of displeasure. She was completely desensitized.

"You bitch..." Heihachi hissed. He grabbed her and flipped her on her stomach, then lifted her upwards and yanked off her underwear.

"Fine! I'll just have to make you remember!"

He wasted no time ramming into her as hard as he could. He relentlessly went in and out until sweat was forming on his brow. He fucked Nina so hard that he nearly threw out his back.

"Does this jog your memory, huh?!" he grunted. "Remember that first night... when you couldn't bear to look at me? When you FEARED ME?!"

Nina still was completely silent.

"I won't stop, you hear me? Not until you're begging! I'll make you squeal like a pig!"

The ramming continued for half an hour until Heihachi climaxed deep inside her. With each powerful thrust, Nina had come closer and closer to breaking. But even in the midst of his climax, she remained strong. She had won.

"I just don't get it..." Heihachi said, panting loudly as he fell backwards. "Why? Why won't you do anything?"

Nina just got up, slipped on her underwear, and walked off to her bedroom. Heihachi just laid there, feeling totally defeated.

"No... it's not over... is it? That... that was the worst fuck of my life. It's not... it wasn't even fun!"

He looked up and watched Nina walk off without a word. For one of the very few times in his life... he actually felt like he wasn't on top. He hadn't felt like this since the time Kazuya threw his unconscious body to the depths. Nina didn't fear him anymore... she didn't respect him... she didn't feel anything for him. She wasn't his.

"No... I refuse to let it end like this. I always get what I want, and I want NINA!"

And with that desperate vow, Heihachi played his most outrageous and unexpected card: the last move he had left.

Nina sighed in relief as she soaked in the hot water engulfed in bubbles. For some strange reason, she was actually content; she felt like she had really got one over on Heihachi. No longer was she dancing on his strings like the first few days. She had figured out his game: he was a dirty sadist who just wanted to get a reaction out of her. Every time he gave her a demeaning job, every time he forced himself onto her... he was taking pleasure in her suffering. But it was over now: there was no pain left on her face, and now his fun was over. This feeling of victory was the best feeling she had experienced all week. Now, for the first time all week, she felt a slight tinge of hope.

Nina stepped out of the shower and slipped on a sexy black strapless dress that Heihachi had bought her. Surprisingly, it was the most modest thing Heihachi had bought her. Despite the MASSIVE cleavage it revealed, the dress actually went down to a few inches above her knees. On the left side, however, was a huge slit that pretty much revealed her entire leg. Deciding she would rather sleep in that than the disgusting lingerie Heihachi bought for her, she crawled into bed and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. Assuming it was who she thought it was, Nina took a deep breath and hardened her willpower. She opened the door with a stoic face, and sure enough, it was Heihachi. Thankfully, he wasn't naked.

"Hey there, Nina." he said in a normal voice. "You uh, going to sleep?"

Nina said nothing, just nodded.

"Oh, cool. Well listen, I just wanted to tell you something. This... just isn't working out between us."

Nina was surprised to hear that; now her curiosity was piqued, and she couldn't help but wear a surprised expression.

"What... do you mean, sir?" she asked.

"Well, you see... we've been together for a week now, and it's been REALLY fun for me. The sex was great and you've really helped me get back to the way things should be with the Zaibatsu. But as the days went by, things have gotten kiiiiiiiinda boring. The passion... it's just not there anymore. That sex we had a while ago was terrible! The flame has just flickered out, ya know? There's no pizzazz."

"So... what are you saying?"

"I'm saying... I think it's time for a change. I don't think you can be my servant anymore."

Nina gulped, her chest tingling with anticipation. Was he about to say what she thought he was gonna say?

"Are you... gonna fire me?" Nina asked, trying to stifle the excitement in her voice.

"Yes."

In that moment, Nina could feel a massive weight escape from her body. Her muscles felt like jelly; she just wanted to melt to the floor in a puddle of relief.

"So... can I go now?" Nina asked, not even bothering to hide her excitement.

"Hell no! We gotta go pick out your wedding dress!"

And just like that, the feeling was gone. All of the despair that just escaped her body came flooding back in all at once, plus extra. At that moment, Nina wanted to kick herself for even thinking there was hope.

"WHAT?!" she bellowed; her composure was gone now. The anger in her tone was very much apparent.

"Yep! I've decided I'm just gonna marry ya! So, do you wanna go with me and pick out a dress? Eh, on second thought I wanna do it. Be a good girl while I'm gone! Kuma's waaaatchiiiing youuuuu!"

Heihachi slammed the door and walked off, whistling a happy tune. Nina couldn't move from her spot for at least two minutes. She was like a statue: a very angry statue. Minute after minute passed as Nina stood perfectly still, her anger bubbling upwards like a pot of water. It was slowly building up, higher...higher...

"MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! GOD DAMN THAT GRAY HAIRED WRINKLY FUCKING RAPIST TO HELL!"

Nina fell to her knees and banged her head against the floor repeatedly. She grabbed her mattress and yanked it off the bed, then grabbed her shoe and swung heel first at the wall. The heel stuck into the wall, leaving a huge crack.

In the midst of her rampage, Nina suddenly stopped completely. She looked at herself in the mirror above her dresser; her hair was messed up, tears streaming down her face... she was breaking, just like he wanted.

"No..." she growled at herself. "You haven't won, you hear me? YOU. HAVEN'T. WON."

Nina decided right then and there that enough was enough. Heihachi had officially crossed the line; no way was she going to spend the rest of her life as Mrs. Mishima!

She sat down on the floor, leaning her back against the bed, and closed her eyes. She took many deep breaths, focusing her mind and collecting her thoughts. She sat there... and prepared.


	9. Chapter 9: Freedom

**Kudos to all of you who have made it this far. I am pleased to announce that the dirty stuff is over! From here on out, it's just genuine story. The conclusion is very near, so keep on reading and reviewing!**

The minutes went by slowly as Nina sat there, breathing erratically. She took many deep breaths, tilting her head back and trying her hardest to stay calm. She had to step up now... and there was a good chance she could be seriously maimed. But was it a risk worth taking? Would she choose death over being married to that barbarian?

A few more precious minutes passed before Nina opened her eyes and shot to her feet. At that moment, her decision was made; she was going to fight. She REFUSED to let herself be remembered as Heihachi's favorite piece of meat.

"Weapon..." she muttered to herself as she searched frantically. Her high heeled shoes, maybe? Suddenly she remembered... the bathroom mirror! She wasted no time making her way into the bathroom and grabbing the largest shard of glass she could find from the broken mirror. This is what she would kill him with! Her dilemma now was one she took pleasure in contemplating: would she stab his eyes out or slit his throat?

An hour went by as she trained in her Koppo and Aikido arts in the seclusion of the bedroom: she had to be physically prepared if her surprise attack didn't work. There were few men alive who could match Heihachi's Mishima Style Karate, but Nina had intuition on her side. She knew that if she put her mind to it, she could find a way to get one over on Heihachi just long enough for her to escape. But there was still one obstacle to overcome: Kuma.

"That damn bear... I've got to separate them." Nina contemplated aloud. "That won't be too hard... not if I can seduce Heihachi and get the two of us alone."

A small smirk formed on Nina's face; she had it all planned out. This was it; she was getting out of this hellhole.

 **LATER**

"NINA BABY, I'M HOOOOOOME!" Heihachi bellowed as he stomped through the mansion. Nina gulped as she heard his thunderous footsteps getting closer and closer. Her heart was beating as fast as a machine gun; she had never felt this tense, not even in the midst of carrying out a high paying hit.

The door swung open and there stood Heihachi, a wedding dress and a pair of pretty white shoes in his hands. He also had a white wedding veil tucked under his arm.

"Kuma, beat it!" he ordered his pet, who got up slowly and slinked away from the door with a yawn. Heihachi grinned and shut the door, then walked up to Nina and planted a big, sloppy kiss on her mouth.

"So, Mrs. Mishima... wanna try on your dress?"

"Perhaps... but I don't want you to see me." Nina replied in a sultry tone.

"Aw cmon now, you don't believe in that superstitious bullshit, do ya?"

"Just wait right here."

Nina took the dress and went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind decided she WAS going to put on the dress; she wanted Heihachi to see her in it when she killed him. Stripping off her black attire, she slipped on the beautiful white dress, white arm sleeves, and silk gloves that came with it. She looked down at her body: the dress complimented her figure quite nicely, and it went down to her ankles save for the left side, which was uncovered and exposed her entire left leg. Finally she slipped on the white high heels that Heihachi had bought her. Not putting on the white veil yet, she opened the door and approached Heihachi like a model on a runway.

"What do you think?" she asked, striking a few poses. She made sure to carefully hide the glass she was holding in both hands.

"WOOOWEEE! Do I pick a good dress or WHAT?!" Heihachi whooped. "Man, I am just so excited! I gotta tell you Nina, marrying you might be the best choice I've ever made. We can sleep in the same bed, I can show you off to all my business partners, we can have kids that aren't as awful as my stupid current son-"

"Not so fast, big boy." Nina cooed. "I don't believe you've put a ring on my finger just yet."

"Heh, maybe because I haven't bought one. B-but I can go find my old wife's ring!"

"Let's not worry about that for now."

Nina approached Heihachi slowly, getting almost face to face with him.

"Would you put the veil on me?" she whispered. She extended her right hand, holding the veil out. Heihachi smiled and reached over to grab it. This was her chance!

"DIIIIE!" Nina squealed as she swung with her left hand, sending the glass shard whizzing towards his throat. But Heihachi was fast, and with a cocky smile, he caught Nina's wrist as the shard was a centimeter from piercing him.

"Tsk tsk tsk... so this is what you were planning." Heihachi said in a low voice. With a sharp squeeze of the wrist, the glass shard fell from her hand and broke to pieces.

"Ngh! You bastard! Damn your reflexes!" Nina spat.

"HAAAHAAAHAAHAA! What did you expect, Nina? No one, and I mean NO ONE, has the ability to kill me! I've said it once and I've said it again... I'M HEIHACHI MOTHERFUCKING MISHIM-AAHHHHHHHHH!"

Heihachi's boasting turned to a booming yell of pain as Nina brought her high heel down on his big toe. As Heihachi's mouth opened wide to scream, Nina forcefully shoved a handful of crushed glass she was concealing in her right hand into his mouth. Heihachi was so startled that he didn't couldn't dodge Nina's next attack: a spinning backhand right across his jaw.

"GAAHHHHHH!" Heihachi cried out, blood flying from the impact of the crushed glass against the insides of his mouth. The pain of the glass plus the impact of the attack sent him sprawling to the floor. Nina quickly yanked the door open and darted down the hallway; freedom was within her grasp!

"K-KUMA! GET HER!" Heihachi yelled, spitting blood and glass from his mouth.

Nina ran faster than she ever thought capable; she wasn't gonna let anything stand in her way, not after making it this far. Hallway after hallway, stairs after stairs... freedom was so close she could taste it. Finally... the door!

"Almost... shit!"

Nina quickly slid to a halt as she came face to face with her final obstacle: Kuma. He had beaten her to the entrance and was standing guard, ready to rip her to pieces if she tried to escape. Nina's heart pounded as she got into stance, the adrenaline flowing through her. A smile formed on her lips; no force in the universe would cause her to fail now.

"Heh... no problem. You think you can take me, you stupid brown ball of shit?" Nina taunted.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAUGH!" Kuma roared as he charged at Nina on all fours. He raised his paws high and brought them down for an overhead strike, but Nina rolled out of the way with her catlike agility. But Kuma was relentless, and he managed to close distance before she even had time to recover.

"AH!" Nina grunted as Kuma swiped with his left paw. Nina managed to evade, but his paw got the bottom of her dress, tearing a decent sized chunk out of it.

"HYAAHH!" Nina yelled as she threw a high kick, striking him in the forehead with her high heel. Kuma stumbled backwards, but was hardly fazed. With a deafening roar, he charged forward and grabbed Nina, trapping her in a crushing grip.

"HNNNGH!" Nina wheezed; she was completely immobile. She was helpless as she took the full force of Kuma's next attack: a skull splitting headbutt that made Nina's vision go black.

"Uhgggg..." Nina groaned as she nearly passed out. Kuma lifted her high and tossed her into the nearby wall like a sack of potatoes. Nina grunted as she fell to the ground with a thud.

"No... not like this..." Nina muttered as she forced herself back to her feet. Kuma approached slowly, like a predator closing in for the kill. One more blow, and Nina was a goner.

"RRAAAAAAAGH!" he roared, raising his paw high and going for a horizontal slash. Nina's instincts returned to her, and she anticipated the trajectory of his attack. She could dodge it!

"Now!" Nina cried out as she ducked, his paw whizzing past her head and claiming a few hairs. Gathering all of her strength, she delivered a smashing kick right between Kuma's legs. Kuma's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he immediately froze in place.

"RRRRRrrrrrrrrrrr..." Kuma groaned, his voice becoming a pitiful whimper. He fell to the ground like a domino, still as stiff as a statue. He didn't budge once.

"I... won... I won!" Nina proclaimed, still having a hard time standing. Her back felt like it was broken, and her head was still spinning like a whirlwind. It took every ounce of her willpower to stumble out of the front door.

When she took the first step outside and was kissed by the cool night air, she couldn't help but close her eyes and breathe in the taste of freedom. The air had never felt fresher.

"Finally free..." Nina whispered. The joy in her eyes couldn't be hidden. She shot out of the mansion like a bullet, the smile on her face not subsiding for a second.

As she sprinted through the courtyard, she turned around and looked at the empty doorway: why wasn't Heihachi chasing her? There was no way her attack rendered him incapacitated. Nina suspected something was up, so she pressed on with wary eyes. Her head had finally stopped spinning, so her perception was back to it's original keenness. But as wary as she wanted to be, Nina was so desperate to leave that hellhole behind that her legs kept moving and didn't stop. Despite her back pain, massive headache, and lungs burning with exhaustion, she ran and ran without stopping to take a single breath. Even if she wanted to stop, her own legs wouldn't obey her.

Hours passed as Nina stumbled down the streets, her body wrought with exhaustion. No matter what, she pressed on. Even if she had to crawl, she wouldn't stop moving until she was miles away from Heihachi. Every time she wanted to collapse, she just remembered all of the awful days she had spent with him: the times she had to cater to his whims, his sick desires. She thought of all the demeaning costumes she had to wear and the scripts she had to memorize for his dirty roleplaying. The massages... the baths... but NO MORE! She wouldn't go back; she would rather die.

"I have to find... somewhere..." Nina panted, finally falling to the ground. She got on her knees and panted for minutes, her insides feeling like fire. She coughed and wheezed like she had inhaled black smoke; she honestly thought she would pass out from shortness of breath!

Suddenly, several shadows appeared behind her. Nina gasped and forced herself to her feet, then turned around to come face to face with several soldiers clad in black and red armor. The commanding officer had blue instead of red.

"No..." Nina whispered. That's why Heihachi hadn't chased her: he was busy ordering a search party!

"Take her down. Non lethals only." the black and blue soldier commanded. The grunts all whipped out stun rods and charged towards Nina.

Nina squinted her eyes and got into stance as she analyzed the situation: there were 15 guys, all armed with stun rods but also sheathing combat knives as well. If she could just get one...

"Rrrrrah!" the first soldier yelled as he stabbed with the stun rod. Nina parried and locked his arm firmly between hers and gave a sharp jerk upwards, snapping his arm and causing him to drop the stun rod. She then took advantage of the man's pain to grab the knife from his belt and run it through his neck.

"Uhh... uhhh..." the man wheezed as Nina brought him to the ground and pulled the knife from him. She charged forward and dodged a second stun rod, then grabbed the attacker and slit his throat from behind. Two guys thrust with their rods, but Nina used the dying soldier as a shield to take the impact of the attack. She then shoved the nearly dead soldier into the two guys, knocking them to the ground.

"Six o clock!" Nina cried as she sharply turned and just barely dodged a stun rod. She ran the knife through her attacker's chest, then sharply shoved the blade upward and carved through his heart like a turkey. She ripped the blade from his chest and swung around, slicing through the throat of a soldier who had closed from behind. 3 down, 12 to go.

"AUUHHHHH!" Nina cried out in pain as two stun rods struck her in the ribs and gave her a jolt of electricity. With a hiss, she backhanded one soldier with the handle of her knife and knocked him down. The second guy gave an overhand swing, but Nina blocked with the knife blade, then swatted his rod away and ran the knife upwards through his chin and pierced his brain.

Nina was too slow, however, and the other man recovered and kicked her in the back, knocking her to the ground. He brought his foot down on her knife hand, immobilizing it, and then stabbed the rod directly into her ribs.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Nina screamed as the electricity coursed through her, engulfing her body in pain. She gathered her strength and delivered a chop to his knee joint, causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground. She rolled on top of him and, grabbing his head in both hands, gave a sharp twist and broke his neck. Three more guys closed in with their rods raised, so she rolled the dead man's body on top of hers to block the incoming attacks. As the three rods pierced the dead man's body, she drove her knife into the closest man's kneecap.

"AUGH!" he cried as he fell onto the ground right next to Nina. He was helpless to avoid the next stab directly into his jugular.

"YOU BITCH!" the next soldier cried as Nina rolled out from underneath the corpse and lunged towards him, stabbing the knife through his pelvis.

"AUGH! YOU DAMN-" but before he could finish his curse, Nina shut him up with a blade through his throat. He fell to the ground as he choked to death on his own blood.

There were now 8 guys left, and they were looking pretty pissed.

"Can we kill her now? a soldier asked the black and blue armored commander.

"Negative." he quickly replied. "We have to obey Mr. Heihachi's orders, or we're ALL dead!"

"Sir... we could be dead in a few seconds."

"I'd rather be killed by this bitch than by Heihachi's iron fist. Surround her!"

The seven red grunts all rushed Nina at once. Nina groaned with exhaustion as she raised her knife: she had to thin them out somehow! She noticed another combat knife on a dead soldier at her feet. A stun rod too!

"These will do." Nina muttered. She quickly drew the knife from the dead man's belt and, turning the handle upward, she threw the knife with expert precision into the throat of the leftmost soldier. He fell to the ground and the other six kept coming.

Nina grabbed the stun rod and thrust it into one man, incapacitating him. She blocked a swing with her knife and slashed another man across the throat, then another right through his jugular. But there were too many soldiers, and the remaining four kicked Nina to the ground and started stomping her wildly.

"Augh! AUHHH!" Nina cried out as she took the full force of their boots to her ribs. The pain was nearly unbearable, and it took every ounce of her strength to roll to a safe distance. She fell down a few times before getting back to her feet.

"Shit..." she cried out as the four soldiers rushed her. She didn't have any choice but to throw her knife into one of them to thin out the herd. As he fell to the ground, the remaining three soldiers all rammed their stun rods directly into Nina's stomach.

"AUUUUUGHHHHHHH..." Nina wheezed. She was nearly at her limit; she felt her muscles shutting down along with the rest of her body. This was it...

"NO!" she cried out. She wasn't going back! She WASN'T!

She raised both of her hands and straightened them out, her fingers rigid. With a desperate yell, she speared the left and right men directly in the throat, causing them to fall to the ground with a choked gasp. She then headbutted the last man, cracking his helmet and breaking his nose. With all three men laying on the ground, Nina wasted no time finishing the job by swiftly breaking their necks. All of the black and red guys were now dead: all that was left was the blue guy.

"You bitch...this changes things." he said, getting into stance. "I'll make you pay!"

He charged forward and started raining punches on Nina. Nina dodged and parried a few of them, but one finally came through and caught her in the chin.

"Agh!" she yelped as she was knocked to the ground. She tried to get up, but a kick to her pained ribcage sent her rolling backwards.

The man came running forward and tried to kick her while she was down, but Nina caught his leg and then used her foot to trip his other foot, sending him falling to the ground. This was her chance!

Nina quickly got on top of the man and trapped his leg between hers. With both hands, she grabbed his captive leg and gave a sharp twist, the air suddenly resonating with the sound of snapping bone.

"AUUUUUUGHHHHH! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" the man cried out.

"This'll end your pain... and shut you up." Nina said with a smirk. She fell backwards onto the man and started elbowing his throat repeatedly. The man's body flailed violently as his windpipe was crushed from the numerous impacts of Nina's elbow. Even after the man was dead, Nina kept going. All the anger and wrath she had in her... all the pain and humiliation she had suffered... she wanted to unleash every last bit of it.

Nina kept on elbowing the man's windpipe long after he was dead until finally she collapsed from exhaustion. She just laid there for a while and looked up at the stars as her entire body coursed with pain from her wounds and the burning sensation of overexertion. She was immobilized, but for some strange reason... she couldn't tell why. Was it her wounds? Or was it just the realization that this nightmare was at long last over? Whatever the feeling, Nina couldn't get up if she wanted to. In fact... she felt like laughing. She did just that.

"Ha... ha ha ha ha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Nina laughed wildly until tears streamed down her face. She was almost hysterical at the realization of what she had just accomplished. She was free! But it wasn't just that; no, it was something entirely different.

Suddenly a helicopter flew overhead, a searchlight beaming from it.

"Shit..." Nina mumbled as she came to her senses in a flash. She got to her feet and ran for the nearest cover. She got away just in time before the light shone on her.

"I have to find someplace to lay low, but... where? I have nowhere..."

Nina leaned against the bushes and fell to the ground. She was still so weak she couldn't stand but for a few seconds.

"S-steve...? No... I mustn't get him involved. But who... who..."

Suddenly it came to Nina. There was still someone! It was a completely desperate move, but Nina's options were very limited. It wasn't very far from here, but it was probable that the place was desolate now. All Nina had was hope that that wasn't the case.

 **A MYSTERIOUS APARTMENT, ONE HOUR LATER**

It took nearly an hour to get to the place in Nina's condition. She was desperate to find the place already; not just because of her wounds, but because this was a dangerous part of town and she had doubts about her ability to defend herself from thugs. She stumbled through the dark alleys until finally she found it: an old, run down apartment complex where only the brave few dared to stay.

"Gotta hurry..." Nina wheezed. She was getting lightheaded; soon she would pass out, and this was not an ideal place.

She barged through the building, not bothering to say a word to the fat chain smoker at the front desk.

"Cmon...cmon..."

She searched frantically: 201, 202, 203... finally she found 208. She should be here!

"Anna! Anna!" Nina called out, hammering against the door repeatedly. No response.

"Open up, dammit!"

Nina quit knocking and started bashing her shoulder against the door. Even if Anna wasn't here, her apartment had everything Nina needed.

"Come on! Please..."

After a few more barges, Nina stopped. She took a deep breath and counted to 3; she had to get in here, no matter what.

"1...2..."

Just as Nina prepared to break the door down, it swung open and Nina plowed right into the arms of a very familiar person.

"GAH!" Anna cried out as she threw Nina off of her and scurried to a safe distance. "What the hell? How did you find me?"

"Shut... up..." Nina wheezed. She tried to get to her feet, but she couldn't.

Anna's instincts were kicking in almost immediately, screaming at her to find a weapon and end this right now. But as soon as she got a good look at Nina, something in her told her to hesitate. Nina didn't come here to settle their rivalry; she came here for help.

"Nina? What's wrong with you?!" Anna asked, slowly inching towards her sister.

"Don't worry about it!" Nina yelled, swinging her arm at Anna to keep her away. As soon as her eyes locked with Anna, Nina started to regret coming here. She didn't want her help: not in a million years. Right now she just wanted to turn around and walk back out the door, but... it was too late.

"J-just... give me a..."

But Nina didn't finish her sentence before collapsing to the ground.

Anna's killing instincts had faded away at this point. Right now, she was just confused as hell and, admittedly... concerned.

"Nina? Nina! What the f... why would you come here of all places...?"

Anna closed her eyes for a second to process everything that had just happened. The woman that she loathed with every fiber of her being just came barging into her home wounded. What was she supposed to do? She should kill Nina and be done with this feud that's lasted for decades! She was foolish enough to collapse in her home like a wounded animal, completely vulnerable! But the more Anna contemplated it, the more her body stiffened up. Something inside her was holding her back...

"Nina, you have a lot of explaining to do." Anna finally said with a sigh as she closed the door and dragged Nina to the couch. Anna just left her leaning against the couch as she went to the sink and ran some hot water over a rag. When the rag was nice and wet, she went over to Nina and placed it right on top of her face.

"AGH!" Nina yelped as she suddenly jolted back to consciousness. She looked around frantically, taking in her surroundings. She was still here: it wasn't a dream after all. She looked up and came face to face with her hated enemy.

"Wow, you were passed out for two whole minutes. Is that a new record?" Anna said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up!" Nina yelled. She tried to get to her feet, but still couldn't.

"Could you make yourself useful and get me some medical supplies?" Nina asked.

"Don't you want my help?"

"Let's be clear on something. I didn't come here for you. I came here because I had nowhere else."

"Heh... but you still came." Anna teased. "Now... will you please tell me what you're doing in a wedding dress?"

"It's stupid and I don't want to talk about it. All you need to know is that it's completely stupid. That's why..."

"Why what?"

"That's why I... I need your help." That was perhaps the most reluctant thing Nina had ever said in her life. "He has to pay for what he's done."

Anna was really curious now. Who could Nina be talking about? And why was she feeling so... strange? She felt an intense heat rushing to her head: it was anger. No matter how much she hated her sister, the thought of someone hurting her made her furious.

"Tell me who did this to you." Anna commanded, her voice more serious than ever.

"Why do you care?" Nina wheezed.

"TELL ME!"

"Hei...hachi...Mishima..." Nina said before breaking out in a violent cough.

"What did he do to you?!"

"You don't wanna know..."

Suddenly Nina passed out again, leaving Anna with a horrified expression. What could she have meant by that? Could it be... no, it couldn't! Nina was too strong to be abused like that...

"Nina... hang on." Anna said, her voice no longer aggressive, but of genuine concern. She leaned over and scooped Nina up into her arms, then carried her off to the bedroom. Anna had never felt so conflicted in her life, but strangely... this felt right. For the first time in a long time... she felt like a sister.


	10. Chapter 10: Change

**Warning: this is a powerful chapter, full of insight and sisterly bonding and other emotional baloney. Whether Nina and Anna are OOC or not, I leave entirely up to you. Enjoy!**

Nina awoke in a very unfamiliar bedroom. After blinking a few times to restore her eyesight, Nina sat up in the bed to try and get her bearings. But as soon as she moved, immense pain flooded through her torso. The pain was so great that Nina began coughing violently. She coughed and coughed until the strength was drained from her body and she collapsed back on the bed with labored breathing. With no strength in her, all she could do was lay there and groan. She hadn't felt this bad since the day Heihachi shattered her ribcage.

"Finally." a voice said. Nina poked her head up and watched as the door swung open and in walked Anna. Judging from her wet hair and white bathrobe, it seems that she just got out of the shower.

"Anna... did you bring me here?" Nina wheezed, letting out a small cough.

"Yeah, you're welcome. For letting you use my bed AND wear my clothes."

"Your... clothes?"

Nina pulled down the covers and looked down; she was wearing one of Anna's red nightgowns. Now she knew why she was feeling so drafty.

"Ugh, I hate red..." Nina wheezed, rolling her eyes. Anna couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh I know, but I figured you'd rather sleep in that than the wedding dress you came stumbling into my place wearing."

"Where is it?!" Nina asked, trying to sit up again but failing. Before she could fall back onto her pillow, Anna caught her.

"Why do you need it so bad?" Anna asked softly. She rubbed Nina's back in an effort to help her breathe better.

"Because... I want to kill him in it. It has to be the last thing he sees. Then he'll know that... he couldn't control me..."

Nina coughed loudly until her body went limp against Anna.

"You talk too much." Anna said, trying to keep Nina conscious. "Here, lay down against me."

Anna got comfortable on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. She grabbed the nearly unconscious Nina and leaned her back against her chest.

"There... that should keep you from doing anything stupid."

Anna tried to put her arm around Nina, but she accidentally put pressure on her ribcage and Nina squealed with pain.

"You bitch...!" Nina cried out before breaking out into an uncontrollable cough. Anna reached down and tenderly massaged the area until Nina's coughs died down. She had coughed so hard tears were in her eyes.

"My God, Nina... what did he do to you?" Anna whispered softly, still massaging Nina's torso.

"Get...away...from me..." Nina managed to utter before giving a muffled cough.

"Hey, just relax. I won't... I won't do anything. Not today." Anna replied.

"Liar... you'll wait until... my guard is down."

"Just be quiet! Be quiet... before I change my mind."

Nina finally calmed down and relaxed her body against Anna's. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths as Anna gently massaged the area that hurt the most. As much as Nina hated Anna, it was moments like this that she was grateful for her sister's existence.

"Anna..." Nina whispered. "Can you stay here for a while until I go back to sleep?"

"Fine, whatever. Just stop talking already and close your eyes." Anna whispered back.

Nina obeyed and closed her eyes, continuing her deep breathing exercises. Though she didn't want to admit it, laying against Anna was comforting. In the warmth of her sister's embrace, she could feel her pain easing away and her breathing becoming easier; it was a feeling that she didn't want to disappear. Nina's only fear now was that Heihachi would burst through the door any minute now and ruin her life again. And what's worse... Anna would be a victim as well.

"Anna..." Nina murmured.

"What is it now?"

"If he comes back... don't let him get me. Please promise you'll kill me..."

"Shhh... it's over, Nina. It's over..."

Nina finally drifted off to sleep, soothed by her sister's words. It was the best sleep she had in a long time.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Nina opened her eyes and looked around: she was still here. She had survived the night. With a relieved sigh, she tried to get out of bed again; surprisingly, she was able to get to her feet. With a yawn, she exited the bedroom and made her way downstairs. As she went down, a very pleasant smell started to fill the air. Pretty soon Nina was just following the invigorating smell blindly until she reached the living room.

"Wow, you're a fast healer." Anna said from the kitchen when she spotted Nina approaching. Sure enough, the smell was coming from the food she was preparing.

"Why don't you take a seat? I made your... well, MY favorite. But you'll eat it and not complain, now won't you Nina dear?" Anna said in a teasing tone.

Nina rolled her eyes and plopped down onto the couch with a small groan. She was still in pain, but it wasn't as bad as last night. She was honestly more hungry than hurting. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she was looking forward to whatever Anna was serving. She had to swallow her saliva a few times when Anna finally brought a plate and set it down right in front of her.

"Th... this is..." Nina stammered. It was black pudding and soda bread: a favorite dish from her childhood. The crispy black blood sausage was coated in oatmeal, and there were raisins baked into the soft bread. Nina wasted no time stuffing her face with the savory Irish dish. Anna chuckled when Nina nearly choked from eating so fast.

"Hey, relax. You're not in any hurry, are you?" Anna joked.

"Sorry... I just didn't eat much last week." Nina said, taking time to chew her food before eating anymore.

"Here... before you choke."

Anna poured each of them a hot cup of Irish breakfast tea. Nina grabbed it, but sniffed it a few times before taking a sip.

"What? I put milk in it, just like you like. What, do you think I poisoned it? Let's switch cups if you're so paranoid."

"Relax, I know you wouldn't kill me in such a cowardly way." Nina replied. She took a big sip of the tea, sighing pleasurably at the feeling of warmth in her insides.

"Glad to see you hold me in such high esteem." Anna giggled as she sipped her tea.

The two of them ate in mostly silence, no animosity or pleasantries between them. It seemed like something out of a wild fantasy, but the two of them were actually civil for once in their lives. They were comforted by each other's presence, though neither one would admit it.

Nina in particular was extremely conflicted about her feelings; for as long as they've known each other, the two sisters have tried to kill each other. So how could what she's feeling right now be real? Anna was a soothing presence, a warm blanket of solace that was sheltering her from the horrors of what Heihachi Mishima had done to her the past week. Even while it was happening... Anna had been comforting her in her dreams. In some weird way ANNA felt like her savior: the savior Nina had wanted Jin to be.

"Why so intense? You seem like you're deep in thought." Anna asked, finally breaking the silence. Nina didn't even realize how scrunched up her face was until she saw her reflection in the glass coffee table.

"Sorry... I just have a lot on my mind." Nina muttered. She pushed aside her empty plate and refilled her tea cup.

"Well, now couldn't be a better time to talk." Anna replied, refilling her cup as well. "You still haven't told me what Heihachi Mishima did to you."

"I'm not sure... I can even put it in words."

"Did he...?

"Yes."

Anna had to set down her tea cup, lest she drop it. She just sat back in her seat and stared at the ceiling in disbelief. Her big sis... her strong big sis was used like that...

"Nina, I'm so sorry." Anna muttered, looking down at the floor.

"What are you sorry about? You can't possibly know how I feel." Nina said coldly.

"Actually, I know all too well."

Now it was Nina's turn to be surprised. She set her cup down and leaned over, her eyes wide.

"Wha-what do you mean?!"

"I was Kazuya Mishima's bodyguard for a couple of years, remember? More than twenty years ago, back when Kazuya had just dethroned Heihachi himself. I knew you were coming to kill him, so I took the job of protecting him so that I could meet you on the field of battle."

"But... you can't tell me that he seriously..."

"He's a Mishima, just like his old man. Did you expect him to be any different?"

"I had no idea..."

"Well it's not like you and I have been on speaking terms very often. Luckily, you were still there to help me through it whether you realized it or not. You see. I didn't have to keep the pain and resentment in with you around. I unleashed it on your face on the day of our fight in the King of Iron Fist 2. And then... the two of us went to sleep. And when I woke up... the nightmare had been long over."

Anna looked up at Nina to see just how she was reacting to her story. Her expression was just as Anna expected: pure shock and disbelief.

"So NOW tell me that I don't know how you feel!" Anna yelled.

"B-but... you returned to his side! When Jin started the war, you returned to Kazuya to oppose me! If he did things to you, why would you-"

"Well maybe I was expecting you to finally kill me!"

There was silence between the two of them after Anna said those words. Nina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Anna WANTED her to kill her?

"Since you're all I have in this world, I figured I might as well die by your hand." Anna continued. "Nothing Kazuya did to me could possibly be worse than living with the pain of having no one to comfort me. No shoulder to cry on."

"Anna..."

"Before last night, I was convinced that I would rather die than show you love or accept your love. But you've changed everything. You came to me, when you could have went to anyone else..."

"You're wrong. I don't have anyone else either." Nina responded, looking away.

A few minutes of silence passed between the sisters as they collected their thoughts. This was a powerful conversation, more enlightening to the two of them than they had ever been enlightened in their lives. Both of them could feel it: change.

"Coming here was purely desperation, or so I thought. But now... I'm starting to feel like it was more. I DREAMED about you those painful nights, Anna. I didn't realize it was you, but now I do."

"What does this mean...?" Anna whispered to Nina.

"It means... we need each other more than we think."

Anna could feel a smile tugging at her lips when she heard Nina say that. She didn't know whether to believe Nina's words or not, but the warmth in her chest told her that maybe Nina was right. The two of them have always shared hatred, but maybe that hatred blinded them to the OTHER emotions.

"Give me your plate. I'll take it." Anna said, getting to her feet and extending her hand. Nina gave a small smile and handed over her empty plate.

"Thank you Anna." she said. "I'll repay you for all of this somehow."

"Actually... you already have." Anna replied with a smile. She reached over and ruffled Nina's hair, much to her annoyance.

Neither of them were able to sleep much that night. They both laid side by side on Anna's bed, lights off, still tingling from the conversation they had that morning. Neither of them knew what to think; or maybe they were afraid of what to think. Change is always a scary thing, especially for two sisters that have hated each other since childhood. But one thing was clear, and they both could feel it: neither one of them had the urge to kill.

"You starting to feel better? About IT?" Anna whispered.

"Little by little..." Nina responded, her voice also a whisper. "It will take a while to recover from the things he did, but I think I'll manage."

"Yeah... I never really recovered from Kazuya. But then again... I didn't have you. I mean... REALLY have you."

"Anna? Can I talk to you about something else?"

"What is it now?"

"Back then when you were with Kazuya, did you pray for someone to come save you?"

"No, not really. I knew that it wasn't gonna happen, and I just accepted it. Why, did you?"

"Yeah... I prayed for Jin."

"Jin? No one has heard from him for quite a while now. Did you really think he would come riding in on a white horse?"

"Yes, I did! Is that so wrong?!"

"No, not at all. Kinda funny though..."

"Shut up."

"Why Jin? Did you like him?"

"No. I mean, yes. I mean... it was fun being his bodyguard. We got along well, and the power felt... exhilarating. Being Jin's companion was a feeling of security. A feeling that no one could touch me, or use me, or take advantage of me. Jin just wasn't like that. He's not like the Mishimas. With him, I could feel safe."

"But that wasn't meant to last, was it? Good things never do. So why did you hold on to the delusion that that joy would return?"

"That's what's stupid! I was stupid. I wasted so much time hoping and praying that Jin would save me, it accomplished NOTHING! But when I finally made that bastard Heihachi bleed... when I walked out of that front door... when I stained that wedding dress with the blood of the soldiers that came after me... I realized that I had the strength to save myself all this time. When that realization finally came to me, I laughed. I laughed until I cried. I laughed at how stupid I was and how long it took me to see the truth that was right in front of me."

"Well at least you realized it, otherwise you could have been there a hell of a lot longer."

"Yeah..."

"Nina, I want you to know something."

"What?"

"No matter what I'm feeling towards you... I swear I wouldn't have let you go through that. If I had known what that disgusting beast was doing, I'd-

"Calm down. Save that anger for another day."

"Another...day?"

"Yeah, when I'm recovered. I'm going back, Anna. I'm going back to kill him."

"I'm going with you."

"And I won't stop you."

"But... not yet, right? I want you to stay a few more days. Please?"

Nina didn't respond, just reached over and grabbed Anna's hand. Anna smiled and returned the favor, squeezing it tightly. The two of them closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep, not letting go for even a second.

 **Next time... Operation Kill That Sick Old Bastard! STAY TUNED!**


	11. Chapter 11: Revenge

**ANNA'S HOUSE, NIGHT 3**

The burning tingle of anxiety raged inside Nina as she laid awake, her eyes glued to the ceiling above. It was the third night since she had escaped from Heihachi's brutal confinement, and now it was time to start thinking of the next step: revenge. But the more she thought about it, the more fear burned in the pit of her stomach. This was her most personal, and dangerous, assignment yet.

Nina looked over at Anna, who was beside her on the opposite end of the bed fast asleep. She was happy to have her sister's support after so long, but deep inside her, she felt regret for getting Anna involved. After all these years the two of them finally had some semblance of a relationship, and now Anna was putting her life at risk at Nina's expense. The more Nina thought about it, the more she wanted to stop Anna from going with her. Without thinking, she called out Anna's name.

"Anna...wake up. Anna!"

After a few well placed nudges, Anna awoke from her slumber with a groan.

"Uhhhh... are you still awake...?" Anna muttered.

"Yeah... I have to talk to you." Nina whispered.

"Can't it wait?"

"I'd rather get it over with now."

"Ugh, fine. What?"

"I don't think I want your help after all."

This got Anna's attention, and she finally sat up in the bed after rubbing her eyes a few times.

"Why not?! I thought we were finally..."

"We are! But that's why you can't help me. Don't you get it? I... don't want to hurt you."

Silence passed between the sisters for a few moments as Anna just stared at Nina with a look that Nina had never quite seen before. It wasn't anger, or sadness, or pity; in fact, Nina couldn't quite describe what Anna's face looked like.

Suddenly, without warning, Anna chuckled a few times before reaching over and playfully slapping Nina's forehead. It took a few seconds to process what just happened, but Nina's look of confusion was quickly replaced with a look of displeasure as she reached over and shoved Anna so hard she fell off the bed.

"Hey!" Anna squealed as she got to her feet, brushing herself off. "That's no way to treat your only family!"

"Well, you hit me first!" Nina retorted.

"That's because you're being a total weirdo, worrying about me and stuff. It's unnatural." Anna replied, sitting down on the bed and crossing her legs like an Indian.

"B-but I was just trying to..."

"Since when have you ever tried to protect me? Better yet, when have you ever NEEDED to protect me?" Anna asked. Nina looked away from Anna with nothing but silence.

"Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I'm weak. I'm a fighter and a killer, just like you." Anna continued.

Finally Nina spoke. "But you don't understand. Heihachi is dangerous! I nearly died trying to escape from him and-"

"Without my help, you probably WILL die this time." Anna interrupted.

Nina was getting a little annoyed now. How could she make Anna understand?!

"Look Anna, I'm serious. I can't let you come with me."

"But you said you were happy to have my help!"

"That was before I had time to think about the things Heihachi did to me!"

Now it was Anna's turn to be silent. She could see the pain in Nina's eyes, as if the awful memories were engulfing her mind at this very moment. Even without words, Anna could tell what Nina was feeling. Suddenly she began to understand why Nina was acting this way.

"...I get it." Anna said softly, breaking the silence. "You're afraid that I'll end up like you did."

"Anna..." Nina replied, her voice almost a whisper. "...you don't realize what a heavy burden you would place on me if you came along. If I screw up and get myself captured or killed, then so be it. But if my mistake were to cost YOU... then how could I live knowing I let that happen to you? If you died, or worse, became Heihachi's plaything... I couldn't live with myself."

"Why are you so quick to undermine me?!" Anna replied, her voice raised.

"I'm NOT!" Nina screamed. "I've just enjoyed these past few days with you, and I don't want this happiness to end!"

"I've enjoyed spending time with you too. That's why I have to come with you! For the first time in my life, I've finally felt what it's like to have a sister. How do you think I would feel if you left and never came back?!"

By the time the two had finished yelling, they were completely out of breath. Like they had done many times in the past, both sisters had stood their ground and fought to a stalemate. But this time was different: neither sister could best the other, because for the first time in their hearts... they had a reason to win. When they both realized that neither of them would back down, they just sat in silence. They stayed that way for a good five minutes until Anna finally broke the silence, her voice barely a whisper.

"Nina... please."

Nina finally looked back at Anna and saw her pleading eyes. Nina gave a sigh; how could she say no to such a pathetic face? But she couldn't accept defeat from Anna even in a battle of words, so Nina decided to compromise.

"Alright, look... I'm against you coming with me, and that's final. But... if you come along anyway, then there's nothing I can do. It's your ass."

A small smile crept on Anna's face when she heard Nina say that.

"Very well then." she replied with a coy grin. "I'll do my part, as long as you don't screw up yours."

"Wh-what was that?!" Nina asked, shooting daggers at Anna.

"Oh nothing. Now go back to sleep already. We have a lot of training to do tomorrow."

And with that, Anna let out a yawn and collapsed back onto her side of the bed. Nina rolled her eyes and covered herself back up. Within minutes, the two of them had drifted back off to sleep.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"HYAAAAH!" Anna yelled as she swung around with a spinning backhand, which Nina ducked under and countered with a low kick to Anna's ankle. Anna softened the impact of the kick by blocking it with her calf, then parried a kick to her midsection with a downward thrust of her palm. She took advantage of Nina's opening and delivered a double palm straight to her stomach which sent Nina sprawling.

"Just as I thought. You're not quite 100% yet." Anna said in a mocking tone, much to Nina's annoyance.

"Oh shut it, you witch." Nina retorted, getting off of the ground and dusting off her black yoga pants and purple tanktop (which she swears belongs to her). Anna was wearing the same thing, except her tanktop was red and a lot more revealing in the abdominal area. Nina could hardly stomach the sight of the hideous red top. Nonetheless, she got back into stance and carefully watched Anna's movements.

Anna lunged and threw a high kick which Nina blocked with her forearm, then spun around and kicked low. But to her horror, Nina caught her ankle with one hand!

"Ngh! Shit!" Anna cursed.

With Anna's ankle in hand, Nina pulled her closer then delivered a backwards spinning elbow strike to her forehead. When Nina's elbow connected, she allowed her body weight to collapse against Anna, which brought them both to the ground. As soon as their bodies hit the dirt, Nina wrapped her legs around Anna's thigh and grabbed Anna's arm, constricting it within her grasp. With no use of her right arm or left leg, Anna was in a very precarious situation.

"Now what's that you were saying earlier?" Nina said with a grin as she tightened her grip.

"Ngaahh! Alright, you made your point! Let me go!" Anna squealed as she flailed wildly. With the slightest of chuckles, Nina released her grip and allowed Anna to get back to her feet.

"Oww, my forehead..." Anna groaned, rubbing it gently. "Did you have to hit so hard?"

"Just had to remind you who's always been the better fighter." Nina smirked, pinching Anna's cheek.

"W-w-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Anna yelled, raising her fist.

"Oh relax, I was only joking. Can we go back now?" Nina asked, pinching Anna's cheek.

"Alright, fine." Anna grunted, slapping her hand away. "We gotta prepare for tonight anyway."

After a strenuous day of training, the two of them left the secluded grounds and quietly made their way back to the apartment, making sure to be seen as little as possible. Unfortunately, their sweaty sexy bodies captured more than one male gaze. Thankfully no Tekken Force soldiers or local police were patrolling, so Nina felt a little more comfortable about being seen. But at the same time, she couldn't help but be paranoid; what if Heihachi had placed a bounty on her head? As the thoughts suddenly flooded through her mind, Nina felt her legs moving a bit quicker than usual. She was desperate to get out of the streets and indoors.

"Hey, are you sure you wanna do this?" Anna asked. "I mean, you can still recover a few more days if you're not feeling-"

"No, I'm done laying around doing nothing." Nina replied. "It's time to get down to business. I'm gonna kill him, no matter what."

"Heh, now we're talking." Anna replied with a smirk, throwing her arm around Nina. "When we get back to my place, I'm gonna show you something."

 **BACK AT ANNA'S APARTMENT**

After they each showered and had something to eat, Anna brought Nina back to the bedroom. As soon as they entered, Anna turned on the light and immediately went to her dresser. To Nina's surprise, Anna started pulling out drawers and removing the clothes from them. Nina looked away in disgust when Anna started removing all of her lacy red undergarments and tossing them on the floor, along with her bras which were three sizes too small.

"Now where is it... ah, here we are."

Once the drawer was devoid of all of the sexy lingerie, Anna reached in and pulled out what was concealed: a sleek black Glock 17L handgun.

"I thought you might like this. Here, hold it and get a feel for the weight of it."

Nina took the gun and held it up, admiring the craftsmanship. She looked down the sights a few times to familiarize herself with it. It was a fine weapon: perfect for killing Heihachi.

"Like it?" Anna asked, with her eyebrow raised.

"It's as good a weapon as any." Nina replied, still aiming down the sights.

"Then you'll like this even better." Anna said, tossing Nina a clip. Nina set the gun down and took one of the bullets out, examining it.

"Those are hollow points, perfect for really messing someone up. With those babies, you can turn Heihachi's brain into hamburger meat." Anna continued.

Nina smiled as she reinserted the bullet, then slid the clip into the gun with a loud CLICK!

"It's perfect." Nina said, her voice barely audible. She was in awe of the handgun; it was truly a thing of beauty. But perhaps it wasn't just the gun; maybe it was the fact that Nina now had what she needed to kill Heihachi. It would be quick and painless; more than he deserves, but he'd be dead nonetheless. The nights of lying awake in fear would finally be over.

"Oh, and I almost forgot!" Anna exclaimed. She reached underneath the drawer and ripped off a piece of duct tape or two, then grabbed a blood red canister and held it up into the light. It looked like a grenade of some sort.

"This is one of my favorite toys. I was saving it for a rainy day."

Anna tossed Nina the weird looking canister and Nina looked at it. Right in the middle in white letters was a serial number and four words:

 _FLASH BANG HAND GRENADE_

"A flashbang..." Nina muttered.

"Yep, the last one I have! And those are extra volatile, so only use it when you need it."

"Anna... these are perfect. Thank you." Nina said, putting down the gun and flashbang. "But what are you going to carry?"

"Oh don't worry, I have a few toys laying around." Anna said with a giggle. "Now, I suggest we get some sleep now. It's gonna be a long night."

With a nod, Nina crawled onto one side of the bed and rolled over on her side. After shutting the door, Anna switched off the light and got on the other side, rolling over in the opposite direction. Silence filled the air, but sleep did not come easy for either of them. Nina in particular was more anxious than she had ever felt in her life. This was it; she couldn't hide in the safety of Anna's home any longer. It was time to jump back into the heart of darkness to get the revenge that she deserves. These thoughts swam through Nina's mind constantly, making it impossible for her to even close her eyes. She was anxious... and afraid. Heihachi was a man that she never wanted to see again, but she was going straight to his door. It wasn't just what he had done to her; it was the thought of it happening again, or worse, putting Anna in that position as well. THAT'S what terrified her the most.

"Hey Nina..." Anna whispered. "Can you sleep?"

"Not really. I'm kinda... uh, nothing." Nina muttered in response.

"You're what? Afraid?"

"Y-yeah. I wish I never had to see that man's face again..."

"But you can't hide from him. Relax, you've got my help."

"Yeah, but... what if he captures us? What if you have to go through the things I did? The horrible things..."

"Heh... if that idiot captures both of us, then it'll make it easier for us to kill him when his guard's down."

"Heh, that's true."

"Look, I'm not good at this comforting shit, but I'll try anyway. If I PROMISE you that we will succeed, will you quit being such a scaredy cat?"

"It's easy for you to make a promise like that, because you don't know what I went through this past week."

"Jesus, Nina! I'm doing the best I can here. Look... you are a professional, and so am I. Between the two of us, we can't fail.

"But Heihachi is-"

"I don't care what he is! Yes, he's powerful. Yes, he has a large security force. But we're two pissed off women with guns, and we're gonna make that old fucker bleed. Got it?"

Nina felt a warm comfort inside her the more Anna talked. She was really doing a good job of putting Nina's mind at ease. Nina couldn't help but smile; she could feel her confidence returning. Knowing Anna has her back gave her newfound reassurance. Suddenly, raiding Heihachi's house didn't feel so scary.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Anna yelled.

"Oh... yeah, thanks." Nina replied, finally snapping out of it. "You know, Anna... you've really surprised me these past few days. It's kinda creeping me out."

"Is that so? Well I'll be more than happy to go back to my bitchy self."

"Nah... I like you this way."

Anna didn't say another word the rest of the day. She was grateful for the darkness; Nina couldn't see her crimson red face.

After a few hours night had fallen over the city, engulfing everything in a pitch black shroud. It was the opportune time for Nina and Anna to execute the mission. Darkness would be their ally...and a bane to their target.

Nina took a look at the white wedding dress, stained with blood from her battle and torn at the bottom. A sadistic smile crept on her face; she couldn't wait for Heihachi to see her wearing this. The last thought in his mind would be his failure as Nina put a bullet through him. All the pain he inflicted on her... all the days he took advantage of her... it would all be paid back very soon.

"So... are you sure you wanna wear that?" Anna asked as she slipped on her red Chinese dress. "You don't exactly look stealthy in that."

"Oh like you're one to talk." Nina retorted. "You're always so theatrical with your red dress and bazooka."

"Just as a last resort." Anna said with a wink as she brandished an RPG. She strapped it on and grabbed an MP5 with a suppressor equipped.

"This is what I'll be using." she said with a smile. "So... shall we go?"

With a determined look, Nina cocked her handgun and placed it in the holster strapped to her thigh, along with additional clips. Lastly, she strapped the flashbang to her thigh as well. She looked at herself in the mirror; she was a beautiful angel of death.

"You look nice." Anna said, walking up behind Nina. "Don't forget this."

Anna placed the wedding veil on Nina's head, adjusting it a few times until it looked perfect.

"There... now you're ready to kill him." Anna whispered, patting Nina's shoulder.

Nina closed her eyes and took a deep breath; one last time, she took in everything that was about to happen. It was time to return to the man who did horrible awful things to her. But this time, she wasn't a victim; this time, SHE would come out on top. Heihachi had been on his high horse for too long, and it was time bring him back down to Earth... and put him six feet under.

"Alright, Anna... it''s time. Let's go kill that asshole."

 **TO BE CONCLUDED!**


	12. Chapter 12: Severing Ties

**Thanks to all of my supporters. You guys are the best! Enjoy the ending to this screwed up tale.**

It didn't take long for the two of them to arrive at Heihachi's mansion. The night worked to their favor, allowing them to slip through the streets like shadows. With each step Nina took towards the large house, she could feel her insides welling up with anxiety and her breathing becoming erratic. This was her hardest battle yet. And it wasn't just her life on the line, but her sister's as well. No matter what... she couldn't screw up.

"Welp, here we are. Ready?" Anna asked, nudging Nina slightly.

"Yeah... let's do this quickly and go home." Nina replied. She reached up and adjusted her wedding veil slightly before the two of them headed for the entrance.

"Look, at the door. Two guards." Anna whispered, pointing at the entrance. Sure enough, there were two mean looking Tekken Force soldiers armed with assault rifles.

"Let's split up and separate them. You take left, I take right. Don't fire your weapon." Nina ordered. Anna nodded and the two of them infiltrated the courtyard.

Nina made short, shallow breaths as she quietly approached the man on the left. Every muscle in her body tensed up as she made her move. With one last breath, she picked up a small rock and hit the left guard directly in the temple.

"Agh! Wha- what the fuck?" the soldier grunted. He aimed his rifle and slowly started approaching the bushes where the rock came from.

"Hey! Where are you going?" the second soldier asked.

"Just wait there! Cover my six!" the first man ordered.

Nina held her breath as the soldier got closer and closer. She tensed up, preparing to make her move. She only hoped Anna was doing her part.

The second soldier was also facing the direction of the bushes, knelt down and rifle raised. He was completely oblivious to the impending doom approaching from behind until it was too late. Without warning, his head was within Anna's grasp.

"Gaaaaah! HELP M-" was all he managed before Anna snapped his neck with one twist.

"What the hell?!" the first soldier yelled, swinging around and aiming his rifle. This was Nina's chance!

With lighting fast movement, Nina lunged at the soldier and leaped onto his shoulders, clamping her legs around his neck. She twisted her body sharply and snapped his neck, killing him instantly.

"Entrance secure." Anna whispered, giving Nina a wink and a thumbs up. Nina nodded in approval and the two of them slowly approached the door, getting on each side. With a simultaneous nod, the two of them opened the door and drew their weapons, charging inside.

"Take right!" Nina whispered loudly. Anna hugged the right wall as she aimed her weapon towards the dark corners, checking for any signs of resistance.

"Right clear!" Anna replied.

Nina held her handgun high as she crept through the dark house slowly. She looked around, making sure there wasn't a single guard.

"Left clear. Let's head for his bedroom." Nina whispered.

"Shouldn't we check all of these other rooms?" Anna asked.

"It would take a long time."

"We can't afford to be sloppy."

"Alright, fine! We'll check half of them. But we keep moving towards the bedroom!"

Nina and Anna crept through the house, opening door after door. For Nina, this was a very unpleasant walk down memory lane. The video game room, billiards room, sauna... all of these rooms were where Nina was subjected to extreme physical and mental torture. She felt her legs moving a bit faster; she was desperate to get out of this place.

Eventually the two of them met up again on one of the staircases. Anna looked like she was exhausted, and Nina herself was panting pretty loudly.

"Did you... find... anybody?" Anna asked, her breath returning to her slowly.

"No... the whole house is deserted. But it just doesn't make sense... why were there two guards outside, but none inside?"

"I dunno, but I think we've wasted enough time. If there's no more guards, then we have a straight shot to his bedroom."

"Then let's move!"

The two of them ran up countless staircases, down numerous hallways, and in circles to find the master bedroom. Despite being in there many times, Nina still had a hard time navigating the huge house.

"Is it this way?"

"No no, that's the built in movie theater. We go left here!"

"Hey, I think that's it over there. This way!"

The two of them slowly approached a door that was all to familiar to Nina. With their weapons raised, the two of them prepared to breach.

"Whew... I think we're here. How do you feel?"

"Ready."

Without hesitation, Nina kicked the door open and the two of them charged into the bedroom. But to their surprise, Heihachi wasn't there! In his place, laying on his bed was...

"What the... KUMA?!" Nina yelled. Kuma yelped and leaped off of the bed, getting into stance. But he stood down as soon as the two sisters pointed their guns at him.

"Kuma! What the hell are you doing here? Where's Heihachi?" Nina asked.

Kuma shrugged his shoulders with a slight grunt.

"Oh don't give me that shit. There's nobody here but you, and there's no way he would have left without telling you first. Now where. Is. He?!"

Kuma turned his nose up at Nina and folded his arms.

"So help me Kuma, I'll stuff you and put you in a claw machine. Now talk, you dumb bear!"

Nina and Anna cocked their guns to get their point across. After seeing that the two were serious, Kuma finally gave in. Crawling over to the dresser, he grabbed a note and brought it to Nina. The two sisters read the note:

 _Kuma,_

 _It's that time of year again!_ _My damned son has reared his ugly head again and wants to kill me for good this time. I think that this time, he will really stop at nothing to take my head and destroy the Zaibatsu! That being said, it's time for me to once again host the King of Iron Fist Tournament so I can whoop all my enemies' asses at once. Now, I'm going to be very busy for the next few days, so watch over the house while I'm gone. Be good for Daddy!_

 _PS: On the off chance that Nina comes back and tries to take bloody revenge on me, tell her to save it for the tournament. Hey, if we're all gonna kill each other, we might as well entertain the masses! It's all about exhibition, baby!_

"God dammit... so he's not here." Nina muttered. "He might not even be in the country."

"We could always go to Mishima Zaibatsu Headquarters and find out." Anna replied.

"No, it's too dangerous. Let's go."

Nina holstered her weapon and made her way to the door. Anna also lowered her weapon and followed behind her. After watching them leave, Kuma gave a small shrug and went back to being his lazy self.

"So we're really gonna quit just like this? This isn't like you."

"This changes things, Anna. Getting a shot at Heihachi might be even easier than I thought."

"Lemme guess... you're gonna enter the tournament?"

"It would seem the sensible thing to do."

"But you can't defeat Heihachi!"

"I don't have to. Anna... I'm gonna need to keep this gun for a little while."

"Consider it yours. But what do we do now?"

"Let's go home, and prepare for what's next."

The two of them walked hand in hand through the huge house, taking one last opportunity to admire the place as they headed for the exit.

"I gotta say, Nina... this was a damn fine prison you had here."

"Yeah... I'm gonna burn this place to the ground one day."

As they approached the exit, Anna suddenly stopped.

"Hey, wait a minute. I still don't understand why there were two guards outs-AAAAH!"

Nina grabbed Anna and leaped out of the doorway as it was engulfed by a flurry of bullets.

"THAT'S why! They were decoys!" Nina yelled.

"How many are there?!"

Nina looked out of a hole made by the bullets: there were about 20 black and green armored Tekken Force soldiers, including one officer without a helmet in black and red.

"We can take them." Nina said in Anna's ear. "Kick us off."

"With pleasure." Anna said with a sadistic smile. She shot to her feet, RPG drawn, and let loose a projectile that zoomed and impacted with a huge explosion. Several of the soldiers were blown away instantly, others were badly wounded by the explosion but still alive.

"Now! Outside, go go go!" Nina yelled.

The two of them charged into the cloud of smoke and dust caused from the explosion, Nina with her handgun and Anna with her MP5. Any soldiers that were still clinging to life were quickly silenced by a couple of MP5 rounds to the chest.

"Nina, grab one of their guns. Those hollow point bullets won't work well against their armor." Anna ordered.

Nina knelt down and picked up a Tekken Force assault rifle. As she grabbed the gun, she noticed one nearly dead soldier on the ground softly gasping for air. Without hesitation Nina fired two rounds through his helmet, putting him out of his misery.

"NINA! LEFT!"

Nina swung around as bullets whizzed past her face, grazing her cheek. She quickly unloaded her magazine into the attacking soldier, dropping him instantly. She looked to her right: one more!

"Shit!" Nina cursed. With catlike reflexes, she rolled out of the way of the incoming bullets as they struck the dirt. As she tumbled through the dirt, her hands snatched the first gun they could touch and Nina filled the man full of holes. Unfortunately, she was wide open as two soldiers approached from behind. Luckily Anna was watching her back and she unloaded into the men with the remaining bullets in her magazine.

The firefight was over in a matter of minutes. Nina and Anna fell to their knees, weapons drained of their bullets.

"Are you... okay...?" Nina panted.

"Yeah... never better..." Anna said with a smile. "Heh, I wasn't wor-"

But Anna stopped mid-sentence, a shocked expression on her face.

"N..Ni...Na.."

A look of horror appeared on Nina's face as blood trickled from Anna's chest and she fell to the ground. Nina looked up: it was the officer in red. The man smiled evilly as he aimed his gun directly at Anna's head.

"NO!" Nina yelled. The whole world felt like slow motion as Nina leaped to her feet, her hand on her thigh. As soon as her hand touched the grip, she whipped her Glock out of it's holster. Her aim was impeccable; the pistol was an extension of her being as she pointed at the man's hand like pointing her own finger. With a squeeze of the trigger, the bulllet whizzed through the air and hit the officer dead center in his forehead. He fell to the ground, spasming wildly as blood filled his brain until he finally went limp.

"Anna!"

Nina knelt down and grabbed her sister in her arms.

"Speak to me... please." she whispered.

"Ughhh..." Anna groaned. "Heh... heh heh heh..."

"What's so funny?" Nina asked, worried.

"My heart's on the other side." Anna said with a wink.

"Cmon, let's get you home." Nina whispered. Lifting Anna onto her back, Nina trudged through the streets with every ounce of her strength.

"Ahhh, that hurts..." Anna wheezed. "At least... he didn't hit me in the assets..."

"Oh shut up before I drop you." Nina mumbled, rolling her eyes.

It wasn't until early in the morning that the two of them arrived back at Anna's apartment. Despite being tired from the whole experience, Nina managed to remove the bullet and tend to Anna's wounds before collapsing onto the bed alongside her. The two of them slept until the sun was up.

It wasn't until about 12:00 that Nina finally awoke. She looked to her left; Anna was still asleep, but didn't seem to be in any agony. Nina let out a relieved sigh and got out of bed, covering up Anna and making sure she had plenty of pillows. She went downstairs and headed into the kitchen. Anna might like some tea... no, that's not enough. Nina had to pay back what was owed. She had to do for Anna what Anna did for her.

"Anna... you helped me when I needed you the most. It's my turn now."

Later that afternoon, Anna finally woke up. Surprisingly, she was able to get to her feet.

"Unhhh... Nina...?" she called out. She stumbled downstairs and was greeted by a very familiar smell. She made it to the living room and noticed Nina in the kitchen.

"Anna! You're awake." Nina exclaimed.

"Is that.. what I think it is?" Anna asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Yep. It's the same thing you cooked for me after I stumbled into your place."

With a smile, Nina filled a plate with the succulent blood sausage and soft bread then carried it over to Anna.

"And I even made tea." Nina said, pouring a cup and placing it next to Anna.

"Wow... you really outdid yourself." Anna replied, taking a bite of the blood sausage and taking a sip of tea. "But... you got the tea wrong."

"Oh go fuck yourself!" Nina spat. She went back to the kitchen and made her own plate and cup of tea, rolling her eyes at the laughing Anna.

"Relax, I'm just joking. But why did you do all of this for me?"

"Do I really have to say it?" Nina asked with a sigh.

"Yeeeees."

"Ugh, fine! I did it because... you did the same for me."

"Awww you're such a sweetheart."

"SHUT UP!"

Nina looked away with a red face, but her anger quickly turned to concern when Anna started coughing violently.

"Huh...huhh... I guess I'm gonna be laid up for a while... heh heh..." Anna wheezed.

"I should have never taken you with me." Nina whispered, rubbing her back in a circular motion.

"It wasn't your choice, Nina darling. This was very important to you, and I volunteered to come. I did it because you deserved to have your revenge. I wanted to help you achieve it. Maybe then... that would make up for all the bad times we've had."

"Anna... that bridge has already burned. It's different now."

"Well in that case... you're welcome to stay with me as long as you want."

"R-really? Anna... thank you!" Nina could feel her blush returning.

"After all, I need someone to take care of me while I'm wounded. You can use my kitchen as long as you cook everything I-"

"Alright Anna, you're pushing it."

And so began a new chapter in Nina's life. Finally she was free from Heihachi, and even better... she had an unbreakable bond with her sister for the first time in her life. After a long period of suffering, it seemed like everything was starting to piece together beautifully. Nina had more hope for the future now than ever before.

 **EPILOGUE**

A week had passed since the night that Nina raided Heihachi's mansion in search of vengeance. Since then, Anna has recovered at an exponential rate and is almost back to her full strength. The two sisters have now dedicated their time to training for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7, which Nina has vowed to enter in order to complete her mission for good. Heihachi was still alive, and the tournament was Nina's best shot at finally ending his life for good. For everything he has done: abusing her, raping her, taking the Zaibatsu from Jin... he was going to pay.

"Huff...huff...huff... Nina, I've got to stop." Anna panted. She collapsed to the ground, completely drained.

"You've pushed yourself too hard." Nina said, kneeling down and putting her hand on Anna's shoulder. "Cmon, let's go home."

"No... it's okay. I just need a minute. Gotta... catch my breath." Anna panted. She gave Nina a reassuring smile.

Nina gave a small smile and got back to her feet. But as she was standing up, she noticed something in the distance. Was that... a person?

"Anna... wait here. I think someone's watching us."

Nina reached down and undid the holster strapped to her thigh and drew her handgun. With a scowl, she started sprinting towards the figure. Surprisingly, the figure stood completely still.

As Nina neared closer and closer to the figure, she started to see it clearly: she couldn't tell whether it was a man or woman, but it had the build of a man. He was wearing nothing but black, his head covered by the hood of his jacket. His most noticeable feature was... those red gauntlets?! They looked familiar!

"Who are you?!" Nina called out. aiming the gun.

"That's a nice dress." the voice said flatly. As soon as his voice was heard, Nina knew exactly who it was.

"It can't be... are you really..."

"Come closer."

Nina started slowly walking towards the figure, his face becoming more and more clear. His brown eyes... his black bangs... his indifferent expression... without a doubt it was him!

"JIN!" Nina yelled so loud that her voice echoed through the trees.

"Quiet." Jin said softly. "You mustn't draw attention."

Nina was engulfed in a mix of emotions: relief, joy, but also... anger. She couldn't explain it, but for some reason... looking at Jin's face made her angry. In fact, she was so angry that her insides welled up with intense heat. Suddenly she felt like...

"GUHH!" Jin grunted as he was suddenly knocked to the ground with a thunderous slap. The force of the slap was so great that blood trickled down the corner of his mouth.

"You... why did you do that?" Jin asked, still maintaining a calm voice.

"Where have you been?!" Nina yelled. "You... you have some nerve!" Tears started to form, but she quickly shook them away.

"What has happened in my absence?"

Nina felt like a bomb was ticking inside her. She was afraid that once she uttered one word, she was explode with a rant like never before. She was trying her hardest to keep calm, but she was failing.

"I'm tired... of having to talk about it." Nina said, stifling a sob. "I'm so tired..."

"Has Heihachi mistreated you?"

"What do you think!" Nina screamed in his face, not bothering to keep quiet. She drew her hand back and slapped him again. But she didn't stop there. She slapped him again, and again. She couldn't control her own hand as she wailed on Jin's face.

"How could you just come back here so calmly! You abandoned the Zaibatsu! You abandoned ME! I needed you! You let that piece of shit walk in and take over, and he... he did terrible things to me... AND WHERE WERE YOU?! You let him do it... you let him do it to me... YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

By the time Nina was done, Jin's face was quite damaged. He was swelling up, and blood was trickling down both sides of his mouth. But still... he was calm. In the midst of Nina's words, he still wore that same face.

"Well? Aren't you gonna say something?! If you care about me at all... say something."

Jin closed his eyes and looked down, as if he couldn't even look at Nina. Finally, he spoke.

"I don't expect you to understand, and I don't expect you to forgive me. Nina... this goes far deeper than you can comprehend. I had to go into exile to prepare for the next battle. Azazel may be defeated, but... my war isn't over. My demons still remain, and... I can feel a new presence far greater than that of even Azazel. My father and grandfather will once again wage war to acquire ultimate power. That's why... I have finally returned."

"But... you abandoned me..." Nina said with a sob. More tears were forming: more than she could wipe away.

"Nina, I apologize from the bottom of my heart. Of all of my subordinates, you were my most faithful. What I've done to you can't be forgiven... but it's going to have to be that way."

"What?!"

"I've carried many sins throughout my life, many that can't be rectified. This will have to be one more. I'm sorry... I truly am. If you no longer wish to stand by me, I understand."

"Good... because our ties have been severed." Nina said coldly.

"Nina..."

"I prayed for you to restore order to the Zaibatsu, and you didn't come. I prayed for you to save me from Heihachi's abuse, and you were nowhere to be found. I'm done holding out for you. I am my own person! I escaped from Heihachi on my own, and I will kill him on my own! I don't need you anymore."

"...That's good." Jin said with a smile. "You are strong, Nina. Far stronger than I am. That's why I have faith you will succeed."

For a few minutes, the two just stood there and took in everything that was said. Finally, Nina turned around and began to walk away.

"Nina!"

Deciding she might as well listen to what he had to say, Nina turned around one more time.

"I am entering The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7. If you enter... we may have to face each other."

"You have your mission... but so do I." Nina replied. "If we have to fight, then I won't hold back."

With a small nod, the two of them parted ways. Just like that... the bond they had shared throughout the entire war was now broken. Nina couldn't help but chuckle; all this time she had felt an emptiness without Jin in her life, and now he was gone... and she was content. Jin had a life of his own; a dark, mysterious life that she had only experienced for a short time. In the end... maybe it was better if she stayed out of his world altogether. As long as she had Anna, she was happy with living the life she had always lived, long before she joined the Mishima Zaibatsu.

"Good riddance." Nina whispered.

 **ANNA'S HOME**

"So... that was really him?" Anna asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"It was him alright..." Nina replied, taking a sip from her own cup.

"So how did it go?"

"It went like I expected."

"Really? That's all you're gonna tell me?!"

"Yes."

"Sheesh... alright, fine then."

Anna stood up and carried their empty cups to the kitchen. She grabbed the teapot and refilled both of them to the brim.

"Anna, I must know something. Are you planning on entering the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7?"

"Eh, I haven't decided yet. To be honest, I'm not sure it's a good idea in my condition. But I know you are, and I know that you can handle things just fine."

Anna handed Nina a full cup of tea and sat down right beside her.

"To settling things once and for all." Anna said with a grin as she raised her cup. Nina smiled and pressed her cup against Anna's with a loud CHINK!

"So tell me something, Nina... are you REALLY gonna wear this wedding dress throughout the whole tourney?"

Nina smiled as she took a sip from her cup.

"I'm not taking this thing off for a damned second."

 **THE END**


End file.
